


Betrayal

by MissTuffcy



Series: My Brother's Keeper [2]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Character Death, F/M, Incest, Inucest, Language, M/M, Mpreg, Multi, Unrequited Love, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-23
Updated: 2013-11-05
Packaged: 2017-12-21 02:11:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 18
Words: 26,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/894577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissTuffcy/pseuds/MissTuffcy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not everything is as it seems. Sesshomaru learns this the hard way. His son and him coop with the betrayal of their 'wall' and fend themselves against the evils that have revealed themselves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Why?

Amato was the perfect name indeed. That is what Sesshomaru had been thinking for quite a long time. Ever since the little dog demon had been birthed. Amato was more like Sesshomaru in more ways than one. The pup looked a lot like him. He had a rounded, almost heart shaped face, large golden eyes, long white hair that had a hint of silver and lavendar, and the same stripes. His stripes, however, were red. Instead of a crescent moon on the pup's forehead, there was a single mark that looked to be a rain drop. It had a rounded end and thin tail that lead up to his hairline. The pup didn't care for anyone's company but Sesshomaru's. Amato stuck to Sesshomaru like glue, but that was to be expected. A young pup stuck to their mother until they were old enough to fend for themselves.

Amato was special, though. Sesshomaru could tell. He was blessed with being a born Alpha, so Sesshomaru didn't worry about anyone trying to take advantage of them. Yeah. Their wall had been gone for some time. He didn't really know when or where Inuyasha went from time to time, but he didn't care as long as the older kept coming back. "Amato." Sesshomaru mumbled. But after one night, Inuyasha never came back. He'd been missing for 50 years. Missing 50 years of their pup's life. And for what, he did not know. The pup perked up and stared at Sesshomaru. That was another thing. Amato was responsive right away just like Inuyasha used to be. Sesshomaru only hoped that Amato would continue to be a well behaved, well mannered, respectable demon. Amato stood from where he was currently laying in the grass resting after a hard day of training to walk over to his mother. Amato was now nearing his 60th birthday.

"Yes mother?" Amato asked with a small smile. That smile was only reserved for him. Amato was just like him in so many ways. "Mother! Would it be alright if we were to get out of the castle for awhile?" Sesshomaru studied his son for awhile. Amato was wearing armor that included a spiked pauldron that covered his left shoulder attached to the upper section of his cuirass. His Kimono was mostly white with a blue dots and flower crest at the collar and sleeves and his obi was ocean blue. He wore Sashinuki Hakama - pants that gathered at the ankles producing a ballooning effect. His footwear consisted of flat pointed ankle-high boots. He had a sword strapped to his side. Sesshomaru looked at his own attire which was almost similar to Amato's, minus the armor for now. He was wearing a kimono with the Sashinuki Hakama, but his kimono had red honeycombs and flower crest at the collar and sleeves and his obi was yellow.

"That would be fine..." Sesshomaru murmured. Sesshomaru eyed the sword Amato had put away. He dismissed it and followed his son as the inuyoukai bounded away.

 

0

Amato and Sesshomaru quietly walked side by side. Amato glanced at Sesshomaru ever so often but his gaze was filled with concern and sadness. Like it always had been since Inuyasha's disappearance. "Mother?" Sesshomaru looked at Amato, seemingly startled at his sudden voice. "There is a hotspring up ahead. Want to head up there?" Sesshomaru smiled small and nodded silently. Amato nodded.

* * *

Sometime later, Amato and Sesshomaru were walking deeper into the fields. They were far in and deep in the western lands. This walk seemed to do wonders for Sesshomaru's mood. The two were still silent but the silence wasn't thick and consuming. It was actually quite comfortable. Amato and Sesshomaru tensed as they felt a familiar aura nearby. They both shared a look before they both took off in the direction of the aura. Amato was much faster than Sesshomaru but he hung back a bit to keep an eye on his mother. He refused to let any harm come to his only parent. Amato cursed when he tripped over a vine and tumbled to the ground, losing sight of Sesshomaru. When Sesshomaru burst through the bushes, he was greeted with the sight of a familiar fire rat robe. The only problem was, the wearer of that fire rat robe was hugging a human and had their faces pressed together. He was amongst a monk, what appeared to be a demon huntress, a small fox kit, and a small neko. "Inuyasha..." Sesshomaru whispered brokenly. Inuyasha pulled away from the human and his eyes widened when he spotted the trembling dog demon.

"Sesshomaru!" Amato chose that moment to burst through the bushes, still kicking his foot with the stubborn vine was stalk to.

"Dammit!" Amato growled. He looked up to smile at Inuyasha but he looked at the human in his father's arms and his eyes widened slightly. Amato jumped when his mother suddenly flashed from his side. He turned to see that Sesshomaru had run off through the bushes again. Amato turned and stared at Inuyasha. "What is this?"

"Ama-"

"No! Don't you dare utter my name!" Amato hissed. "This Amato wishes to know what the hell is going on here! Answer me!" Amato growled. Inuyasha narrowed his eyes.

"You're not talking to me like that! You better not be!"

"This Amato does what he wants!" Amato growled. "Have you not the brains to notice what you have done?" Inuyasha stepped away from the human and bounded after Sesshomaru. "Where do you think you're going!" Amato shouted, chasing after Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha!" The humans and the fox demon had cried. They too ran after Inuyasha.

 


	2. Downhill

Sesshomaru stared out over the forest. He was currently back in his room, leaning against the balcony. He was still confused and hurting. He looked up silently when slow flurries of snow began to fall. He felt his eyes get hot as he stared up.

♪

_Inuyasha and Sesshomaru stood out on the balcony and watching the flurries of snow fall. "How time truly passes by..." Sesshomaru mumbled. Inuyasha looked at him and frowned._

" _What is that you're eating?" Sesshomaru looked at him._

" _Its a sweet stick..." Sesshomaru said. "Want one?" Sesshomaru offered the cloth to him. Jura had given him another one before they left him. Inuyasha grinned._

" _Sure.." He took the cloth and shoved all the sticks in his mouth. Sesshomaru gaped at him._

" _Why did you do that?" Sesshomaru cried._

" _Because you're not supposed to eat sweets! I'm surprised you're not sick!" Inuyasha yelled. Sesshomaru growled and Inuyasha growled back. They continued to growl at each other until Inuyasha grabbed Sesshomaru's face and smashed their lips together. Inuyasha backed the two back into the room. He picked Sesshomaru up and threw him on the bed and jumped on him afterward._

" _You're mine now!" Inuyasha purred. Sesshomaru smiled._

" _Yup!"_

♪

Sesshomaru smiled slightly and laughed through his tears. One of the many fond memories he had before everything went horrible. He looked slightly to his right to see that Amato was sitting on the rail staring at him with a frown. Sesshomaru would never understand or know who the young dog demon got his speed from. It was probably from Inutashio. Sesshomaru's mood suddenly darkened more. Amato furrowed his brow in confusion and worriment. "Are you okay?"

"In so many ways, Inuyasha is like Chich-..." Sesshomaru stopped suddenly and looked back out at the forest. "Like Inutashio."

"Inutashio...Is that grandpa's name?" Amato asked, tilting his head to the side slightly.

"Yes..."

♪

" _Inutashio has left his two swords, made from his very own fangs at death, to his sons." Inuyasha nodded. He held Sesshomaru's hand and squeezed it. "He leaves Inuyasha with Tetsusaiga! He leaves Sesshomaru with Tenseiga." Sesshomaru drowned out the person reading the will. He could never imagine life without his chichui-sama. Now he had no choice. Sesshomaru stared ahead at nothing as he remembered what his father's body looked like dead. What was it all for? To protect a human. Sesshomaru knew...Sesshomaru knew he was supposed to be born first. He looked at Inuyasha and felt an overwhelming amount of anger and resentment towards him. Sesshomaru was supposed to born first. Inuyasha was not supposed to be born at all._

_Inuyasha was the result of an affair that Inutashio was having behind his mother's back. He'd hid her for 50 years. Until Sesshomaru's birth, no one knew about neither Inuyasha or Izaoyi. No one even knew that Inutashio had mated with the human which lengthened her life. That was the real reason Inutashio had went out. To protect his mistress. Died trying to save something that should have never existed. Sesshomaru growled lowly._

♪

"50 years..." Sesshomaru mumbled lowly. He looked at Amato who was now looking out at the forest. "I should have known..." Amato looked at Sesshomaru in confusion.

"What was that?"

"Inuyasha...was the result of an affair my fa- Inutashio had for 50 years with a human..." Sesshomaru growled. Amato's eyes widened slightly.

"And Father has been gone for 50 years too!"

"It only makes me wonder if he has had a son and hid it from us." Sesshomaru growled.

"But that human he was holding! She looked so young!" Amato said, getting off the rail.

"What exactly are you up to, Inuyasha..." Sesshomaru grumbled.

♪

" _It won't look good to have a Hanyou ruling over the western lands. Be you the lord's oldest son or not." The council had gathered Inuyasha and Sesshomaru only a year after Inutashio's death._

" _What?"_

" _The council has decided to place Sesshomaru as the ruler-"_

" _But I'm the Alpha! Father le-"_

" _Like I was saying!" The man growled. "The council has decided to place Sesshomaru in power until your first birthed alpha son." Inuyasha glared at the man who spoke. Sesshomaru watched the two argue. He sighed and stood up. The room went quiet as everyone watched Sesshomaru leave the room._

♪

"So...They took Dad out of power and put you in power." Amato stated more then asked. Sesshomaru nodded. "And what happened directly after I was born?"

"Well..." Sesshomaru started.

♪

" _Congratulations, my lords!" The healer beamed. In his hands he held a miniature Sesshomaru in Inuyasha's opinion. "A healthy baby boy!"_

" _Give me..." Sesshomaru demanded tiredly. He hadn't gone through the birth like a dam would. He had to exert a lot of ki, however, because he had to be cut open and if he'd been low on ki, he'd have died of blood lost. Usually what happened with Beta males was that a birth canal would form. In Sesshomaru's case, it didn't._

_The healer placed the small inupup into Sesshomaru's arms. "He looks exactly like you, my lord." Sesshomaru smiled a little. He rubbed the small fists with his finger. The pup opened one eye and grabbed Sesshomaru's finger before closing the eye and staying silent._

" _That's unusual,"_ _The healer said. Sesshomaru looked up at the man. So did Inuyasha. "Usually the baby would be screeching right now," The healer laughed. "This is exactly what happened when you were born, Lord Sesshomaru." Sesshomaru looked back down at his son. "Do you have a name?"_  


_Inuyasha fingered the rain drop mark on his pup's forehead. "Amato." Sesshomaru mumbled. The healer nodded._

" _The good news is, there was not one trace of human blood in him. The council will be pleased to know that." Inuyasha's finger stopped his movement. Sesshomaru stared up at Inuyasha with a frown. He watched as the older dog demon stood up stiffly and walked out of the room. Sesshomaru sighed. This could be the start of a rather tense relationship._

♪

"Is that why he barely looked at me?" Amato mumbled. "He did always go quiet when I was in the room, huh?"

"I'm afraid so...I wished it wasn't like this for you..." Sesshomaru said with a sigh. Amato grinned.

"Its okay. I'm at least glad one of my parents truly cares." Amato said with a light chuckle. Sesshomaru looked at him with a frown. Sesshomaru's eyes widened. Faster than he thought possible, he threw his body at Amato and they both went flying over the railing and off the balcony. Amato's eyes widened. They widened even more as the place they were standing only a second ago exploded.

"What the hell?" That was the voice of a guard. Amato and Sesshomaru landed on their feet and stared up at the burning hole in the castle.

"What the hell was that?" Amato asked with a frown. A fire ball wizzed over the two dog demons and hit the castle again. Amato grabbed Sesshomaru's sleeve when the dog demon was getting ready to run towards the castle. "What are you doing?"

"Amato," Sesshomaru started but was interrupted when another fire ball hit. Distant screaming could be heard. "I must go back in there and get my father's sword."

"You can't!" Amato cried. "You could get hurt!"

"I'm not a glass doll, Amato. I can handle myself." Sesshomaru growled, narrowing his eyes. Amato grabbed Sesshomaru's arm instead of his sleeve.

"No! I will not take any chances!" Amato shouted. Sesshomaru glared at his son. "I will get it!" And with that, Amato disappeared.

* * *

Amato and Sesshomaru watched as the castle burned down to the ground. "From riches to rags in one day..." Amato commented absently. Sesshomaru turned from the sight and stalked away. Amato turned quickly and ran after Sesshomaru. "Wait!" Sesshomaru stopped walking but did not turn around. "Aren't you going to try and find out who did it?" Sesshomaru shrugged his shoulders and kept wakling. Amato frowned and continued after him.

"The council members that survived will..." Sesshomaru mumbled. "We are going to need a place to stay until they rebuild the castle. We're going to go to the East."

"To visit Ryuu, Ryura, and Gōka?" Amato asked. His mood seemed to perk up. "Excellent!" Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow at him.


	3. Strength

Amato looked to the right slightly at Sesshomaru. They had been walking for quite some time and the older demon seemed to be a bit exhausted. First he finds his mate has been gone out of their lives for 50 years to be with some human, then the castle burns down. Something just didn't sit right. "Mother, we should rest here." Sesshomaru looked at Amato briefly and then looked ahead.

"There is a spring...up ahead. Let us stop there." Sesshomaru mumbled. They walked on in silence.

When they came up to the spring they stopped. Amato began to untie the sword on his side. Sesshomaru sat on a nearby rock and silently watched his son take off his sword and armor. He sighed and turned his attention to the top of the trees. Amato had just finished stripping off his obi and getting ready to take off his kimono when he noticed the mood change in Sesshomaru. He looked over at Sesshomaru silently with a frown. He went back to taking his clothes off a minute later. He sucked his teeth when he stared at the bandage on his arm. Sesshomaru turned to look at him and his eyes narrowed slightly.

"How did you get that injury?" Sesshomaru asked. He stood up and made his way over to Amato.

"Its more of a bruise. I wrapped it to keep the silk of my kimono from irritating it." Amato mumbled. He watched as Sesshomaru carefully unwrapped his arm. Sesshomaru stopped and stared at the purplish mark. It wasn't covering his whole arm. It was just neat round circle.

"What is this from?"

"An arrow..."

"How did an arrow cause this?" Sesshomaru asked with a frown. He looked Amato straight in the eyes. Amato gave a sigh. He gently pulled his arm from Sesshomaru and pulled his hakama back up.

"It was when we first found Dad...Well after we found him..."

_They were far in and deep in the western lands. This walk seemed to do wonders for Sesshomaru's mood. The two were still silent but the silence wasn't thick and consuming. It was actually quite comfortable. Amato and Sesshomaru tensed as they felt a familiar aura nearby. They both shared a look before they both took off in the direction of the aura. Amato was much faster than Sesshomaru but he hung back a bit to keep an eye on his mother. He refused to let any harm come to his only parent. Amato cursed when he tripped over a vine and tumbled to the ground, losing sight of Sesshomaru. When Sesshomaru burst through the bushes, he was greeted with the sight of a familiar fire rat robe. The only problem was, the wearer of that fire rat robe was hugging a human and had their faces pressed together. He was amongst a monk, what appeared to be a demon huntress, a small fox kit, and a small neko. "Inuyasha..." Sesshomaru whispered brokenly. Inuyasha pulled away from the human and his eyes widened when he spotted the trembling dog demon._

_"Sesshomaru!" Amato chose that moment to burst through the bushes, still kicking his foot with the stubborn vine was stuck to._

_"Dammit!" Amato growled. He looked up to smile at Inuyasha but he looked at the human in his father's arms and his eyes widened slightly. Amato jumped when his mother suddenly flashed from his side. He turned to see that Sesshomaru had run off through the bushes again. Amato turned and stared at Inuyasha. "What is this?"_

_"Ama-"_

_"No! Don't you dare utter my name!" Amato hissed. "This Amato wishes to know what the hell is going on here! Answer me!" Amato growled. Inuyasha narrowed his eyes._

_"You're not talking to me like that! You better not be!"_

_"This Amato does what he wants!" Amato growled. "Have you not the brains to notice what you have done?" Inuyasha stepped away from the human and bounded after Sesshomaru. "Where do you think you're going!" Amato shouted, chasing after Inuyasha._

_"Inuyasha!" the distant cry of those they left behind fell on death ears as Inuyasha raced after Sesshomaru and Amato raced after Inuyasha._

" _Don't!" Amato growled as he tackled Inuyasha to the ground. They rolled for awhile before coming to a stop. Amato had Inuyasha pinned to the ground. "I will not let you hurt him any farther!"_

" _Inuyasha!" The female with the large boom-a-rang looked to be getting ready to throw her weapon._

" _Sango! Don't!" Inuyasha growled. He bucked upwards and knocked Amato off his back. "Listen, Amato!" Inuyasha growled. "I didn't intentionally-" Inuyasha was cut off as he had to dodge a sword that cut through the air with a speed he never saw before._

" _Didn't intentionally my ass!" Amato yelled. "I will not let you hurt him more! I will kill you first!" Amato shouted. He swung his sword in an arc and Inuyasha jumped back. The sword came to him again and he dodged to the left but the sword was thrusted again with even more speed and caught him on his side._

" _Inuyasha!"_

" _Kagome, stay back!" Inuyasha yelled. He was talking about the human with the abnormal dress. Amato turned to look at her with so much hate and malice that the human took a step back. "Amato, this is between you, Sesshomaru, and me. Do not get them involved."_

" _This thing is what you been with instead of at home?" Amato growled. "This...this abomination! This TRASH?"_

" _Amato!" Inuyasha snapped._

" _Who the hell are you calling trash, you she-male!" Kagome shouted, pointing a finger. Amato saw red then. He swiftly turned around and made a dash at Kagome. Inuyasha flung himself in front of her, sword drawn, and deflected Amato's sword._

" _Kagome! Shut the fuck up and don't provoke him to come at you!" Inuyasha yelled._

" _Inuyasha is right. This demon seems very powerful. I think it is best to stay out of this fight." the monk said._

" _MOVE!" Amato growled. "I will destroy that pathetic thing! It needs to be punished for breathing!"_

" _I'm the one you want, Amato. Don't put them into this. They're not strong enough to fight you. How honorable would you be if you killed something helpless?"_

" _YOU DARE GIVE ME A SPEECH ABOUT HONOR?" Amato screamed. "YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO SPEAK ABOUT HONOR FOR WHAT YOU'VE DONE!" Inuyasha flinched at the angry dog demon. Quicker then he could comprehend, the younger dog demon disappeared from his sight and reappeared in front of him. Inuyasha's eyes widened when he barely missed getting his head chopped off. He had ducked just in time._

" _Amato!"_

" _Shut up!" Amato growled as he again sped after Inuyasha. " **Sonic-** " Amato's sword began to glow and a small whirlwind gathered around it. He jumped in the air and had the tip of the sword pointed away from the ground. He held out a hand palm down to face Inuyasha and his eyes narrowed to slits. A burst of wind was let out from the sword which pushed him towards the ground with immense speed. Just as he was about to hit the ground, Inuyasha moved out the way, expecting the dog demon to hit the ground but to his surprise the demon suddenly took a turn from the ground and headed straight for him. He was hit directly by his son's palm. " **Boom**!" With that, a large explosion of energy knocked Inuyasha away and into trees. Amato skidded backwards and placed a hand to the ground to stop himself. He swirled the sword some before holding it out in front of him._

" _Inuyasha!" Kagome and the others cried. Inuyasha slowly stood up and growled. He stood up straight in a fighting position._

" _Alright, brat. If its a fight you want, its a fight you'll get!" And they were upon each other, swords clashing. Inuyasha smirking and Amato glaring. They separated, jumping a few feet from each other._

" _ **Water Bullet**!"Amato made a sweeping motion in front of him with his sword and 4 water balls appeared. Inuyasha raised an eyebrow._

" _You thirsty or something?" Inuyasha asked. Amato narrowed his eyes. One of the water balls lifted in the air. Amato flung his hand out towards a tree and the ball of water instantly flew into the tree, putting a hole right through the bark._

" _I am not to be underestimated, Inuyasha." Amato spat. Inuyasha's eyes narrowed. The water balls were sent flying at Inuyasha. Inuyasha dodged them and smirked. His smirk soon was wiped off at Kagome's cry._

" _Inuyasha behind you!"_

_Inuyasha jumped and looked down at the water balls following him. He growled. His eyes widened as he narrowly managed to move his head before Amato could chop it off his shoulders. His pup was truly fast on his feet. "Die, Inuyasha!" Inuyasha dodged thrust after thrust, slash after slash. He finally had to drop from the sky and quickly move as the balls of water crashed into the ground, creating a crater. His eyes widened._

" _How the hell does water break things?" Inuyasha yelled. He did a back flip when Amato came down to the ground with crashing speed and ended up getting his sword stuck in the ground. Inuyasha jumped at him before he could pull his sword from the ground and punched him in the jaw, sending the slightly smaller dog demon into a tree. "You haven't had enough spankings, I see..."_

" _You bastard!" Amato growled. Inuyasha frowned when he caught Amato's fist when the younger tried to punch him._

" _Cut it out already...You lost..."_

" _Alright Inuyasha!" The fox kit had exclaimed._

" _Its amazing how Inuyasha defeated an enemy who was so fast on their feet..." That was the monk._

" _Well, Inuyasha is amazing like that!" That was Kagome. Amato's eyes had bled red again. Inuyasha's eyes widened and he moved his head in time not to be clawed. He yelped lightly when he felt something drip on him. He pulled away from Amato to see acid dripping from his right clawed hand._

" _You will die here! All of you!" Amato shouted. He held out his hand and Inuyasha dodged to the side when the dog demon's sword suddenly flew through the air and to him. Inuyasha growled when Amato took off from the ground and jumped at him._

" _Just give up already!" Inuyasha shouted._

" _To give up is to lose to you!" Amato hissed. "I'd rather DIE then lose to the likes of you!" Amato yelled. Inuyasha did a back flip when Amato swung his sword from above his head and brought it down on him._

" _Inuyasha! Use one of your killer moves!" The fox kit had shouted._

" _Shippo, stay outta this!" Inuyasha shouted back. That brief moment of distraction proved fatal for Inuyasha. Inuyasha suddenly gasped when a sword was thrust through his stomach. He yanked backwards away from Amato and held the wound on his stomach._

" _Inuyasha!"_

" _You will die here!" Amato growled. Inuyasha fell to one knee with a hiss. His body was freezing up for some reason. Amato walked over to Inuyasha slowly and raised his sword. "Die, Inuyasha!" He brought it down._

" _Inuyasha!" Kagome cried. She had bow and arrow in hand and let an arrow fly. Amato looked up at the last minute and cried out in sheer pain when the arrow suddenly pierced his shoulder. He fell to his knee and grasped the brightly glowing arrow and tried to yank it out of his arm._

" _Kagome!" Inuyasha cried in horror as he watched Amato pull at the arrow and have it burn him at the same time. "What the hell, Kagome! I told you to stay out of this!" Inuyasha reached out a hand to assist Amato. He managed to help Amato pull the arrow out. Amato stood shakily and glared at Kagome. He picked up his sword and disappeared._

All the while Amato told the story, Sesshomaru had been gently caressing the bruise. "Does it still hurt?" Sesshomaru asked. Amato shook his head.

"The healers did all they could. They said it'd be bruised for awhile."

"So that human is a miko..." Sesshomaru grumbled lowly. He pulled away from Amato and sighed.

"Mother..." Amato mumbled as he watched Sesshomaru sit back down in his place. Sesshomaru looked up at him. "Where did you go after you left?"

"I went back to the castle...I...apologize for leaving you...If I had not left you, you would not have gotten hurt..." Sesshomaru said with a frown. Amato smiled.

"Its alright..."

* * *

"Inuyasha, who was that?" Kagome grumbled. Inuyasha looked at her. They were currently making their way to the Eastern lands to search for more jewel shards.

"Who are you talking about?"

"Earlier...That...dog demon...Was he like your brother or something?" Kagome asked. The others seemed to want to know too.. Inuyasha looked at them all and then sighed.

"That was my son." Inuyasha grumbled. They all gasped.

"Is that why you didn't want us to interfere?" Sango asked. Inuyasha nodded.

"Why was he trying to kill you anyway?" Kagome asked.

"Yeah...it does seem kind of weird..." Miroku mumbled.

"Well...lets just say I did something  _really_ bad and unforgivable..." Inuyasha sighed. "No more questions, please guys. I'll deal with it all later..."

* * *

Amato watched his mother with a sense of amusement as the older dog demon cut slits in his kimono and watch them come back together. He could tell the older was just as bored as he was. He tensed when he smelt and felt someone familiar. He looked around briefly to see if Sesshomaru had felt him, but it seemed the older was too bored out of his mind to even pay attention to their surroundings. Amato jumped up just as the group came into view. "Oh-no..." Kagome groaned as she spotted Amato. Inuyasha frowned. Sesshomaru seemed startled out of his daze. He looked up and stared at Inuyasha.

"Sesshomaru-" The younger stood up and ignored him. He turned and began to walk away. Amato followed Sesshomaru. Inuyasha ran over to stop in front of Sesshomaru. "Sesshomaru, wait!" Sesshomaru stared at Inuyasha blankly. Inuyasha sighed. "Look, I'-"

"Do not apologize. You're wasting your breathing speaking to me." Sesshomaru said coldly before brushing past Inuyasha. Inuyasha frowned and watched him walk past.

"Sessh-" He was ignored as both Sesshomaru and Amato had pushed off the ground and leaped into the forest. Inuyasha sighed.

* * *

Amato and Sesshomaru silently made their way through the swammpy forest. As the went on, Amato took a few glances around the place. He'd never traveled this way towards the East. He only hoped they were actually heading towards the east. They both stopped when they came to a blockage of a bunch of demons. "AHHHH!" There was a little toad demon being surrounding by several demons and corpses of demons.

"You're in our way..." Sesshomaru said coldly, not a hint of emotion on his face. The large demon looked at him and stared. "I said-" Sesshomaru lifted his hand up "You're in our way," He let his light whip from his claws and slashed the demon into pieces. "Understand?" The toad demon dropped to the ground.

"Everyone part the way for them! Move!" The toad shouted. All the toad demons had quickly moved out of the way and bowed as the two demons walked past. Both demons kept their gaze forward and didn't even spare a glance to the demons. The toad demon that had been saved looked up at the two.  _He's beautiful!_ He thought as he stared at Sesshomaru walk past.  _He's dashing._ When the two demons were early out of sight, the toad demon jumped up and ran after them.

"Master Jaken!" The toad demon turned to look at the one who had spoken.

"Forget me and leave on your own accord!" With that he he turned and ran after the two dog demons.

"Master Jaken!"

"No, come back!"

0

The two had stopped at a waterfall. Amato was kneeling next to the water to wash his face off and get a bit to drink. Sesshomaru was standing directly next to the waterfall.

"Wait! A moment of your time please!" Amato turned his head slightly and frowned as he saw the toad demon from a while ago drop to his knees and press his forehead to the ground.

"I know it wasn't your intention, but you saved my life. It would be an honor to be your servant! My name is Jaken." Sesshomaru stared at the toad demon from over he shoulders briefly. He stuck his hand in the waterfall and pulled out a two headed staff (1).

"Here." Jaken looked up. Sesshomaru threw it to Jaken who had barely managed to catch it.

"Thank you!" Jaken exclaimed. "What is it?"

"I will intrust it to you if you're able to use it." Sesshomaru said.

"I am truly honored!" Jaken exclaimed again. "Tell me, what is your name? I must know!"

"Sesshomaru."

"Sesshomaru?"

* * *

A few days had past. They were nearly at the border of the Western lands. After they cross that border, it would be an un-ruled area of the lands. They'd have to travel even more to make it past the un-ruled part and then to the Eastern lands. Amato sat silently, leaning against a tree. He looked next to him at Sesshomaru who had fallen asleep and was leaning back against the tree. It wasn't that late out but they had been traveling non-stop for awhile. Amato yawned widely, covering his mouth with one hand.

"Lord Amato!" Amato looked at Jaken with slightly half-lidded eyes. The toad demon stiffened slightly at the almost sensual look. "Ah-ah... We-we-"

"Spit it out already, Jaken." Amato demanded.

"Well, I will keep watch so you may get some sleep!" The toad demon said with a firm nod. "If there is trouble I wi-" Jaken blinked as Amato slumped against the tree and promptly fell asleep. Jaken blinked again. "Oh..."

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1: To this day, I still don't know where Sesshomaru got that staff from. That is exactly how he met Jaken and exactly what he did when Jaken did join him. Not EXACTLY the same words but it gets the same meaning across.


	4. Like A Puzzle

Looking over the ruins of the castle, many of the surviving occupants frowned. They'd searched the rubble and they could not find their lords any where. "Are you certain they had returned to the castle?"

"Maybe they left?"

"They could have left after the attack."

"Lord Amato must have escorted his mother somewhere safer."

"Perhaps they have left to the East?"

Everyone was talking at once. The last person who had said something had drawn in everyone's attention. He was one of the many knights that had served under Inutashio's rule. "I volunteer to go seek out our lords." He was a dog demon with long midnight blue hair and gold eyes. He wasn't a very bulky demon, but he was muscular. He, like Sesshomaru and Amato, had the markings on his face which symbolized his heritage as one of the noble born dog demons. He was also wearing garb similar to Amato and Sesshomaru. Except, his kimono was mostly white and had orange flowers on the sleeves and the collar. His armor was similar to Amato's but it was heavier looking and his spikes were much larger. On his forehead, however, were just striped marks going down from his hairline to an inch above his eyebrow.

"Are you certain, Kai?"

"Yes." Kai said with a frown.

"Look at this!" Someone cried as they ran over to the council member and Kai. The two demons looked at the knight as the knight held out a purple jewel.

"What is that...?" Kai asked with a frown. The council member and the knight's eyes widened.

"Its the shard of the sacred jewel! You don't know about the sacred jewel?" They both asked. Kai stared at them blankly.

"Its-"

"I know what it is!" Kai snapped. "What are you showing me it for?"

"It was found in the rubble along with what appears to be a fire demon's corpse!"

"Which explains the fire balls..." Kai mumbled. "But..." He snatched the shard from the knight and looked towards the forest. "I'm going to head out now and find our lords."

"I'm coming with ya!"

"No, Karasu..." Kai growled, glaring at the dark haired demon that had walked up to him. This demon was dress in an all black armor. He had large wings protruding from his back. His eyes were gray blue and narrow. He glared at Kai.

"And why not?"

"Because when I meet up with his lord Amato and Lord Sesshomaru, the last thing they need is for a hormonal crow trying to woo them!" Kai snapped. Karasu opened his mouth to protest but Kai turned and walked away from him. "Besides, you'd only slow me down." With that said, Kai transformed into a large dog with midnight black fur and long floppy ears. He let out a growl and ran off at an incredible speed.

"Bastard..."

* * *

Inuyasha frowned as he stared down at his sleeping friends. His eyes lingered on Kagome for awhile. He loved Kagome. He also loved Kikyo. Kagome looked so much like Kikyo. Inuyasha sighed. He also loved Sesshomaru but over the years that love went from romantic to a sense of duty. The council had a lot of blame for that. The constant ridiculing of him and his rule. The constant threat of being put out of power and having Sesshomaru mate with one of the council members for them to rule. Inuyasha clenched his fists. The stress just go to him and he responded in the most cowardly way possible.

He ran.

He ran from all of his problems...He also ran from his mate and child. He completely neglecting his child. Almost to the point of not even acknowledging him as his son. That is until he had seen his son after nearly 55 years of not seeing him. He sighed again. He looked out in the forest. It was probably too late to salvage what was left of his and Sesshomaru's relationship. Maybe possible if he got to speak with Sesshomaru alone without Amato there. It would seem Amato really was taking up his role as an Alpha. He probably had to grow up quicker because of the responsibility he'd been born too. Inuyasha glared up at the moon.

He was guilty. Horribly guilty of all the things he'd put Sesshomaru and Amato through. He was angry. Very angry at his father. He was angry for who and what he is. That was half the reason he sought out the Shikon jewel. To be turned into a full fledged demon to rule over his father's lands, to love his brother and mate and protect him and their many children.

It was a perfect plan in his mind at the time but he didn't plan on having feelings for the miko that held the Shikon jewel. He didn't mean to be pinned to a tree either. He closed his eyes and slumped against the tree. And it all came back down to being his fault.

* * *

"May I ask a question, my lord?" Jaken asked suddenly. They were currently making their way through the dense forest. They were nearly at the Western Lands border and would be coming up to the un-ruled part very soon.

"You asked a question already..." Amato mumbled absently as he glanced over his shoulder at the small toad demon.

"Ah! I meant- I mean its – Well I – My lord its-"

"Out with it, Jaken." Amato snapped. Sesshomaru frowned slightly.

"W-Where are you headed?" Jaken asked. Sesshomaru sighed.

"We are going to the East." Sesshomaru supplied.

"May I ask why?"

"No." Amato grumbled. Amato and Sesshomaru suddenly stopped walking. Amato looked at Sesshomaru briefly before turning around to spot Inuyasha running over to them. Amato sighed tiredly when he noticed the humans were still with him. Sesshomaru just stared at him blankly before turning and continuing on. Jaken and Amato followed his example.

"Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha shouted. Sesshomaru watched as Inuyasha ran around him and stopped in front of him. His eye twitched as the human girl jumped of Inuyasha's back and stepped a little to the side. "Please hear me out!" Sesshomaru simply kept walking and walked straight past him. Inuyasha grabbed his arm. "Sesshomaru, please..."

"Do not touch me." Sesshomaru said calmly.

"Sessh..."

"Remove your filthy hand from my person, half-breed." Sesshomaru hissed. Inuyasha's eyes widened as he stared at Sesshomaru jerk away from him.

"So That's it? I'm 'half-breed' now?" Inuyasha asked angrily.

"Yes." Sesshomaru stated simply. Amato and Jaken ran to catch up with him. Inuyasha's eyes narrowed as he stalked behind Sesshomaru and grabbed his shoulder. He roughly turned the slightly shorter demon around and glared at him.

"Listen!-"

"Don't touch!" Amato shouted. Inuyasha barely caught Amato's fist as the younger tried to hit him away from Sesshomaru. Amato growled angrily. Inuyasha glared at him.

"Look, you little brat!" Inuyasha hissed dangerously low. "Behave yourself and step down for one measly fucking second so I can talk to Sessh. Sit down and be patient!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Never!" Amato yelled. Inuyasha narrowed his eyes and tightened his grip on Amato's fist until he heard a crack and the younger cried out in pain. Amato snatched his hand away and cradled it.

"SIT!" Inuyasha growled which Amato immediately did. Inuyasha turned to Sesshomaru in time to be squarely punched in the jaw and launched away. He flew past Miroku and Sango and flew into a tree. It was amazing how far and hard Sesshomaru punched him with how close they were to each other.

"Get up, Amato." Amato got up still cradling his slowly healing hand. Sesshomaru glared at Kagome as he walked past her. He turned his gaze from her as he wrapped an arm around Amato and literally dragged him down the path they were walking. Jaken ran up to catch up to them.

"Inuyasha!" Was the distant cry both Amato and Sesshomaru ignored.


	5. Lonely

Inuyasha pulled himself up from the ground and watched as Sesshomaru and Amato walked away. He growled lowly. "Inuyasha, are you okay?" He took noticed of Miroku, Sango, Kagome, and Shippo staring at him in concern.

"Yeah, I'm fine..." Inuyasha grumbled, rubbing his jaw. "I forgot how hard Sessh punches..." Inuyasha grumbled.

"Who is that?" Kagome asked with a frown.

"That's my little brother." Inuyasha mumbled. The three other's eyes widened.

"You have a brother?" Shippo exclaimed.

"There seems to be a lot we don't know about you, Inuyasha." Kagome said with narrowed eyes. "Who is Amato's mother?"

"Sesshomaru." Inuyasha said. They went silent.

"Wait...Didn't you say Sesshomaru was your brother?" Kagome asked with a frown. Her eyes widened. "There are two things wrong with that picture!"

"What?" Inuyasha snapped at her.

"SIT!" Kagome screeched. Inuyasha was instantly thrown to the ground. "How the hell did your BROTHER get pregnant! He's a guy! And! How and WHY did you get your BROTHER pregnant!"

"Kagome..." Miroku called. Kagome looked at him. "It is possible for Male demons to be impregnated. Some male demons have this ability."

"Why did Inuyasha get his BROTHER pregnant?"

"The fact he is his brother is enough of an explanation. As the older sibling, Inuyasha has a right to claim his younger brother if that younger brother is a beta male." Miroku explained. Kagome looked at Inuyasha as the dog demon lifted himself from the ground a second time.

"I'm sorry, Inuyasha...I didn't know!" Kagome hugged the taller dog demon. Inuyasha rubbed his forehead and gave the miko a one arm hug.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah..." He grumbled.

* * *

Sesshomaru sighed as he and Amato came to a stop. "Is your hand okay?" Sesshomaru asked. Amato flexed his fist and nodded.

"Its actually all healed now. I didn't expect it to heal so fast." Amato said. He looked at Sesshomaru. "Mom...?"

"Yes?" Sesshomaru asked. Amato and Sesshomaru stared at each other.

"What do you think Inuyasha was going to say?" Amato mumbled. Sesshomaru shrugged. "Do...you think we should give him a chance to speak? Maybe he has a reason he was gone..."

"Or maybe its a bullshit lie that he pulled out of his ass..." Sesshomaru turned and continued walking. "Hes been like that ever since Father was alive..."

"But-"

"I'm not going to listen to a word he says!" Sesshomaru snapped and turned to glare at Amato. "Now come on! If we keep stopping, its going to take forever to get to the East."

"Maybe I want to hear what he says!" Amato snapped. Sesshomaru clenched his hands into fists.

"Then go back to him and see what he says!" Sesshomaru shouted. "I refuse to listen to him."

"You're being stubborn!" Amato growled. "You're not handling this maturely."

"What do you know!" Sesshomaru turned and continued walking.

"I know I'm your son! I know that Inuyasha is my father. I know he is your mate and your older brother. I know that you loved Inuyasha for a long time before you two became mates. I know how stubborn you can be when you don't want to believe in the truth!" Amato shouted. Sesshomaru stopped walking. "Can't we give him a chance...?"

"I will not!" Sesshomaru growled.

"Fine! You can go to the East! I'm going to go back and talk to him!" Amato growled.

"Fine!" Sesshomaru turned and glared at Amato. "Leave me like he did! That's just excellent! Like father like son! It's a curse, I say!" Sesshomaru spat. He threw his hands up briefly before turning and stalking off. Amato hesitated for a few moments before turning and walking the opposite way Sesshomaru was walking. He stopped briefly, looking over his shoulder. His eyebrows furrowed before he huffed and continued walking the opposite way.

* * *

Inuyasha and his group silently made their way through the forest. They stopped when they spotted Amato walking towards them with a frown. They noticed that neither Sesshomaru or the green toad demon was with him. "Amato?" Inuyasha asked. Amato stared at Inuyasha in confusion.

"Why?" Amato asked. Inuyasha furrowed his brow.

"Why what?"

"Why did you disappear for 50 years? Why did you leave?" Amato mumbled.

"Amato...Where is Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha asked. Amato frowned.

"He continued to the East...I came back because I wanted to know why..." Amato mumbled.

"You left Sesshomaru alone?" Inuyasha exclaimed.

"Answer the fucking question!" Amato shouted, suddenly very angry. Inuyasha quickly sprinted up to Amato and grabbed his arm before pulling him off.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled.

"Don't follow!" Inuyasha hissed. He dragged Amato away from the group's hearing range. He stared at Amato. "You want the truth?"

"Yes."

"I fell in love with a human." Inuyasha said. Amato's eyes widened. "I felt unwanted at the castle. Do you know how hurt I was when they just decided to get rid of me?"

"But! Mom was so miserable because you weren't there...I...thought you left because you hated me..."

"I don't hate either of you..." Inuyasha sighed. He placed his hands on Amato's shoulders. "I hate the council...Besides...I'm not really much of a noble anyway. I find that...here...you know out and travelin' everywhere suits me better..." Inuyasha grinned. Amato stared blankly at him. Inuyasha cleared his throat. "I see Sesshomaru in you a little too much..." Inuyasha grumbled to himself. "Did they...choose a mate for Sessh?"

"For when I was too young? Yes...It was a knight named Kai. He volunteered." Amato mumbled. "He's like the father you never were..." Amato gave Inuyasha a pointed look. "He's the one who trained me."

"Well..." Inuyasha said, narrowing his eyes. "Why don't I make up all those years I missed of your and Sessh's life and be a real daddy to you. I'll start by straightening your little ass out now and giving you spanking." Amato narrowed his eyes.

"You wouldn't fuckin' dare..." Amato hissed. Inuyasha grinned at him maliciously, his grip on Amato's shoulders tightening.

"Oh really?"

* * *

Sesshomaru had stopped near a pond. He stared down into it and at his reflection. He sighed shakily and ran a hand through his hair. He was depressed. Depressed and lonely. He was too depressed and lonely to even think of depressing and lonely thought. That was truly sad of itself. "My lord?" Sesshomaru looked at the little green toad.

"Come here..." Sesshomaru mumbled. Jaken looked startled for a moment before walking closer to Sesshomaru. He gasped in surprise when Sesshomaru picked him up and placed him in his lap. His eyes grew wider when the larger demon wrapped his arms around him.

"Lord Sesshomaru?" He asked uncertainly. His eyes could have popped out of his head if they were to widen anymore as Sesshomaru mumbled a soft shut up as he felt something warm and wet hit his head. He looked up slightly to look at Sesshomaru's face. The dog demon had his eyes closed but there were still tears that escaped and flowed down his face. He trembled only slightly and wrapped his arms tighter around Jaken. Jaken stayed silent and rested back against Sesshomaru. He placed on his small hands on Sesshomaru's wrist and stared ahead.


	6. On My Own

Sesshomaru had calmed down since his break down. He still cradled Jaken in his arms even as he continued to walk. Jaken didn't seem to have any complaints. Sesshomaru had his arms wrapped around Jaken's stomach and held him as if he were holding a stuffed plushie. As Sesshomaru continued to walk, a few demons came into view. They looked to be one of the many band of thieves out and about. Sesshomaru took a glance around his surroundings and noticed he was no longer in the Western Lands. He didn't even notice he'd been walking for that long. The demons seemed to take notice of him and began to look him over. Sesshomaru ignored their presence entirely and kept walking. Just as he was getting ready to past them, a crow demon who looked to be the leader of the band shot his hand out and grabbed Sesshomaru. "Hey there, Pretty. What's the rush?" The crow demon cooed. Sesshomaru stared blankly at him. "My name is Tao, and what might be your name pretty?"

"I don't believe that is any of your concern." Sesshomaru grumbled. "But if you must know, My name is Sesshomaru and I'd advice you to remove your hand from my person or forfeit it." Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed. "I am not in the mood to be messed with so I'd advice you to never let me see you again after this day or you shall beg for death by the time I get through with you..."

"Such malicious words coming from such a pretty mouth." Tao chuckled. His band also laughed. "Where is your mate, pretty?"

"My name is not pretty!" Sesshomaru snapped, snatching his arm away from Tao. He turned and continued walking. He was stopped when the crow demon grabbed his arm again.

"It's a little too dangerous for you to be traveling alone, pretty." Tao grinned, purple eyes glinting with an evil intent. "Why don't you come with me and my friends and we'll take great care of you and your pet...imp."

"How dare you!" Jaken screeched. "I am not an imp!"

"Whatever..." Tao grumbled. Sesshomaru took noticed of a small sparkling object around the demon's neck.

"Is that a Shikon Jewel Shard?" Sesshomaru asked. Tao grinned.

"It is, darling. If you come with me, I'll let you wear it." Tao glanced at the others and they all smirked.

"Unhand me. You disgust me..." Sesshomaru said blankly. Tao looked surprised.

"What?"

"You heard me! I said unhand me! To think I should lower myself to such a despicable waste of space as you? Why should I associate myself with a demon who needs the assistance of a puny little shard to gain power? I am above you." Sesshomaru hissed, snatching away from Tao again. "You are a thief and not worth my time." He continued on walking. Tao growled angrily. He roughly grabbed Sesshomaru again and spun him around.

"Listen you little bitch-" that was all he got out before a claw dug painfully in his face. He screamed in pain as acid began to eat away at the flesh of his face. He backed away from Sesshomaru and dropped to his knees.

"Tao!"

Sesshomaru turned and walked away with his head held high.

"You little shit!" Tao cried. "Get that little bastard!" And with that said, the 4 other demons with him charged at Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru turned and glared at the 4. He threw Jaken away from him and glanced at Tenseiga. He shook his head and dodged as the demon came at him with a sword. Tenseiga was a sword of healing, not of battle. He'd tried to kill a guard that had annoyed him and it didn't do any kind of damage to him. Sesshomaru ducked another blade and leaped into the air and came crashing down on one of the demon's shoulders. He kicked away from him and jumped backwards. He flexed his claws before bringing it up and releasing his light whip and slicing the demons into pieces.

"Good job, My Lord!" Jaken cried from the sidelines. "No one is more powerful than you!" Although Sesshomaru felt a little bit annoyed at Jaken's voice, deep down inside he was happy that someone was praising him. Every time he would join in a fight, he would be scolded for putting himself in danger.

Sesshomaru walked over to Tao and pulled his head up by his hair. "You lived a pathetic life now you shall die pathetic..." Sesshomaru mumbled. Sesshomaru slit the demon's throat and watched him crumble to the ground. He eyed the demon's sword and then his own. He shrugged his shoulders lightly and took the sword from the dead demon's side and tied it to his side. "Come on, Jaken." Sesshomaru said emotionlessly.

"Right away, my lord!" Jaken squawked. He ran after the larger demon and walked a few paces behind him.

* * *

Kai stopped for awhile and sat under a tree. He was currently in his human form. He ran a hand through his hair and sighed softly. Things have been hard for Sesshomaru these past 50 years. He was a emotional wreck on the inside but he didn't show it. Even though it was sad, Kai was proud to say that he as well as Amato were the only two people who had witnessed Sesshomaru break out into tears. It wasn't outright sobbing but just silent tears. He hadn't been surprised when the council decided to boot Inuyasha out of power. He was a half-breed which was something all the council members hated. He decided it wouldn't be best for Sesshomaru to be mated with someone that lusted after him so he volunteered to be Sesshomaru's mate.

" _Sesshomaru-sama..." Kai called. Sesshomaru looked over his shoulder at Kai with a small frown on his face. He had been staring blankly out of the balcony window. "Dinner is being served."_

" _Why do you call me Sesshomaru-sama?" Sesshomaru asked silently. "You're alpha and I am beta."_

" _You are still a higher status from me. Even if the Council has appointed me as your mate." Kai said. He closed the door behind him and walked over to Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru sighed. He placed one hand against the glass._

" _And you're my mate which makes you the ruler over the lands. If anything, I should be calling you Kai-sama." Sesshomaru started when he felt Kai wrap his arms around his waist. The taller dog demon pulled him flush against him and rested his chin on his shoulder. He stared at Sesshomaru and Sesshomaru stared at him._

" _This is all for show. You still are ruler. You make all the decisions, I'm just a figure head." Kai mumbled. "So, technically you're Alpha and I'm Beta." Kai grinned. Sesshomaru smiled weakly. Kai pulled away from Sesshomaru. "I only did this to protect you, Sesshomaru-sama. I know that you would not enjoy anyone trying to dominate you." Kai said seriously. "I understand you are not ready for a real new mate." Sesshomaru looked down. "I understand that and this is why I took this job."_

" _Thanks." Sesshomaru whispered. He looked up at Kai. "You've done so much for me...For Amato too..." He looked back out the window. "I sometimes...find myself thinking what my life would be like if I would have mated with you instead of Inuyasha..." the two remained in comfortable silence._

" _Would you like for me to bring up your dinner?" Kai asked. Sesshomaru shook his head._

" _I'll eat with you and Amato..." Sesshomaru mumbled. Kai smiled._

Kai pinched the bridge of his nose. He only hoped he would find Sesshomaru and Amato quickly. Maybe even locate Inuyasha and give him a stern talking to. He stood and transformed into his large dog form and was off again. He'd make it to the border of the Western Lands before nightfall.

* * *

" _Well..." Inuyasha said, narrowing his eyes. "Why don't I make up all those years I missed of your and Sessh's life and be a real daddy to you. I'll start by straightening your little ass out now and giving you spanking." Amato narrowed his eyes._

" _You wouldn't fuckin' dare..." Amato hissed. Inuyasha grinned at him maliciously, his grip on Amato's shoulders tightening._

" _Oh really?"_

"Inuyasha?" Kagome called. Inuyasha growled. He turned as he saw the miko pushing through the bushes. "Inuyasha! There you are!"

"I thought I told you to stay put and not to follow!" Inuyasha hissed. Kagome huffed and crossed her arms.

"I was worried! The last time your son was with you, you guys got into a fight and you were almost killed!" Kagome exclaimed. Amato narrowed his eyes at her.

"That reminds me," Inuyasha mumbled as he turned his attention back to Amato. Amato looked at him. "We better go catch up with Sessh. No tellin what kind of trouble he'll get into on his own." Amato frowned but nodded. They walked back the way they came to regroup with the others. "Alright guys, this is Amato as you all know. He's my son and he's gonna be joining us." Inuyasha said with a firm nod. Kagome huffed and crossed her arms again. Amato glared at her.


	7. Like Talking To A Wall

"So you're saying that it came out of no where?" Inuyasha asked with a frown. Amato nodded. They had continued their walk on and Amato just got finished telling Inuyasha what happened to the castle.

"If it weren't for mother knocking us over the rail, I'm sure we would be dead right now." Amato said with a nod.

"And you didn't figure out who it was before you left, huh?" Inuyasha asked. Amato shook his head. Kagome gasped and everyone looked at her.

"I feel a shikon jewel shard headed this way!" Kagome exclaimed. Inuyasha grinned.

"Finally some action!" Inuyasha drew his sword and Amato gave him a disapproving look. His eyes widened when he sensed an all too familiar aura. The large midnight blue fur just proved him right. It was Kai. Inuyasha's sword began to glow.

"No!" Amato cried and tackled Inuyasha to the ground. The large dog demon skidded to a stop in front of them and glanced at the humans in the group. Miroku and Sango had stood stalk still but Kagome backed away in fear. Inuyasha pushed Amato off him and stood. He glared at Amato.

"What the hell is your problem?" Inuyasha barked. The dog demon growled which brought all their attention to him. He suddenly transformed but continued to growl. He stalked over to Inuyasha. Inuyasha brought his sword up but with a simple smack, the growling demon knocked the sword away from Inuyasha. "What the-" The demon yolked him up by the front of his fire rat robe, red eyes blazing with fury.

"What's wrong with him? What the fuck is wrong with you?" The demon boomed. He let Inuyasha drop to the ground and he glared at Inuyasha. He took a deep breath and looked at Amato who was staring at him wide eyed. "Where is your mother, boy?" He asked.

"Who the hell are you and how do you know Sessh?" Inuyasha growled, his eyes narrowing. It was silent as Kai slowly turned his attention to Inuysaha.

"Did you really just ask that question...?" Kai stared blankly at Inuyasha. "Please explain to me where you were at Amato's birth and all the way to the present day and then ask me once more."

"Look-"

"No you look, Inuyasha!" Kai seethed. "You've been gone for 50 years. You've basically totured Sesshomaru-sama for those 50 years! Do you know how heartbroken he was?" Inuyasha opened his mouth to respond but Kai held up a hand. "Save it!"

"Father!" Amato shouted, making Inuyasha and Kai look at him.

"Wh-" Kai cut Inuyasha off.

"What?"

"We left too quick, but, did anyone find out who destroyed the castle?" Amato asked with a frown. Inuyasha narrowed his eyes at Kai.

"All we found was a fire demon's corpse. Where is your mother?" Kai looked around expecting Sesshomaru to be somewhere around.

"He...Well...I kind of...You see..." Amato twiddled his thumbs. Kai closed his eyes and let out a deep breath.

"We'll just have to find him. I won't ask." Kai grumbled.

"You're going to help us?" Amato asked.

"Yes, of course I am." Kai said with a frown.

"Wait! No! He is NOT coming with us!" Inuyasha growled. Kai glared at him.

"Shut up!" Kai snapped. "I used to feel bad when you father told you to be quiet all the time or interrupt you. Now I see why he did it!"

"What do you know about my father?" Inuyasha seethed.

"I served your father before you were even thought of, pup." Kai growled.

"Father," Amato called again. Kai and Inuyasha looked at him.

"Yes?" Kai asked.

"Mother is heading towards the East so I know by now he should be past the Western borders." Amato said with a nod. Kai nodded. Amato looked at Inuyasha. "Inuyasha, we should get going." Inuyasha narrowed his eyes at Kai and snarled. Kai glared at him back.

"Wait! You have the shikon jewel shard I felt earlier!" Kagome exclaimed, pointing at Kai. Kai looked at her and Inuyasha saw how Kai glanced at Kagome with disgust before covering it up with a mask of indifference.

"Yes I do have this pink useless shard. What of it?" Kai asked.

"We need it! Can-"

"No. I think I will hold on to it for now." Kai said. He looked at Amato. "Are you leading the way?"

"Inuyasha is...Father please try to be a little nicer." Amato mumbled.

"I'll try for you." Kai sighed. Kagome frowned.

"I thought Amato was your son, Inuyasha." She said. Kai snorted but otherwise kept silent. Amato stayed silent as well. Inuyasha just glared at Kai.

"I want to see how this plays out..." Miroku mumbled. Sango nodded.

"Me too..."

0

They only walked for 5 hours before they stopped and rested. They had stopped by a hotspring. "Well...There is nothing to seperate us so me and Sango and Shippo will get in first!" Kagome said with a smile. Her smile suddenly melted away when Kai walked past her and said:

"We either bath together or you don't bath at all."

"But you're guys!" Kagome cried.

"And sooner or later...or never...Nevermind..." Kai said with a snicker. Amato looked at him in confusion.

"What were you going to say?"

"I was going to say this may be the only time she will ever witness a man naked." Kai said with a shrug. Kagome glared red faced at Kai. Miroku coughed to cover a laugh and Sango bit her lip. Amato and Inuyasha out right laughed. Kai smirked maliciously.

"What are you laughing at, Inuyasha!" Kagome shouted. "SIT!" With that, Inuyasha was slammed face first into the ground. Everything was silent as the two dog demons furrowed their brows and stared down at Inuyasha. Miroku and Sango took a step back from Kagome.

"That..." Kai trailed off. He looked at Kagome with a wary glance. "What sort of curse is that?"

"If you annoy me again, I'll do it to you!" Kagome shouted. Kai looked her dead in the eye.

"I call your bluff, human. You have to be the most disgusting creature I've ever laid my eyes on..." Kai mumbled. Kagome's eyes watered and she ran off crying. Inuyasha pulled himself up and cursed.

"What the fuck did you do that for?"

"Now go to her and forfeit all rights to your mate and child." Kai said, looking at Inuyasha. Inuyasha's eyes widened. "I made her run off because she was slowing us down. You either come with us and find Sesshomaru-sama or you run after her like the whipped dog you are...You choose." As Kai said this, he pulled Amato to him with one arm. Amato placed a hand on Kai's and looked up at him before looking at Inuyasha with a frown. Inuyasha looked between Amato and where Kagome had run off to.

"Miroku...Sango...can you go make sure she doesn't herself killed?" Inuyasha mumbled. Miroku and Sango smiled.

"Sure thing, Inuyasha." Miroku said for the both of them. Shippo jumped onto Miroku's shoulder as Sango and him left.

Inuyasha looked at Kai with a glare. "Okay let's get som-"

"Shut up." Kai said blankly and walked past Inuyasha with his arm still wrapped around Amato's shoulders. "Just follow and keep your mouth shut for once." Amato sighed as Inuyasha walked behind them complaining.

"Telling him to shut up is like talking to a wall..." Amato commented. Kai hummed in agreement.

* * *

Sesshomaru flexed his claws and looked over the corpses. He had to admit, He was having boat loads of fun killing demons. He looked at Jaken as the demon squawked about something. All he needed was Inuyasha's sword and he would be able to kill even more demons with just one slash. He chuckled darkly, his eyes glinting evilly.

* * *

"What's with the sudden change of heart?"

"Do you not see what he is capable of? He literally destroyed 200 demons! And he is a friggen beta! I'm not gonna try and mate him."

"Coward..."

"No...I am smart because I am still alive... Not like you care anyway..."

"Are you going to tell Onigumo about him?"

"Of course I am. I think this is the demon he's been talking about non-stop."

"He has been screeching about him for...what...60 years?"

"HA! More like 90 years! I wish the guy would die or something!"

"...We should get back to him, Byakuya..."

"Whatever Kana...whatever..."


	8. Wolves, Tigers, Spiders, OH MY!

Naraku sighed as he sat back against his chair with a hot cup of tea in hand. He breathed in the tea's aroma and smiled dreamily. "ONIGUMO!" A loud voice boomed. Naraku jumped and flung his cup out of his hand. He growled as the expensive cup dropped and broke.

"Damnit..." He stood up getting ready to pick up the pieces before someone slammed the door open.

"ONIGUMO!" The person in the doorway shouted. Naraku turned and frowned.

"I-"

"SHUT UP, YOU DAMN SPIDER!" The man shouted angrily as he marched over to Naraku and grabbed his arm. He yanked the spider out the room with him. "ONIGUMO I'M GOING TO FUCKING HURT YOU! THOSE IDIOTS YOU HIRED DESTROYED MY MAITO!"

"Damnit. Poe! I'm not-"

"JUST COME WITH ME!"

* * *

Sesshomaru plopped down on a stump and sighed. He ran a hand through his hair and stared out at all the bodies of the demons he had just slaughtered. He looked at Jaken who had fainted some time ago. He jumped up when he heard a dark chuckle. "Looks like someone had fun..." Sesshomaru frowned. That voice sounded familiar...the aura did too but it was only slightly different.

"Who are you?" Sesshomaru called out. "Show yourself."

"You're even more beautiful than I last remember..." Sesshomaru turned just in time to see Naraku walk from behind a tree with a grin. This couldn't be Naraku. He was a lot taller than he ever remembered Naraku to be. And what he was wearing didn't seemed to be Naraku's style.

"Who are you?" Sesshomaru asked again.

"I am Onigumo," He said with a deep bow. "You might be more acociated with my brother, Naraku." Onigumo stood up straight and smiled at Sesshomaru. "We are – obviously – twins." Onigumo chuckled. That laugh sent shivers up and down Sesshomaru's spine. And not the pleasant ones either. Onigumo walked towards Sesshomaru. "It is a pleasure to finally meet you up close, Sesshomaru-sama." Sesshomaru seemed to calm at that. He didn't know why, but, when people who where obviously above him in status regarded him as higher than them, it made him feel happy and accomplished inside. Onigumo reached out and lightly grasped Sesshomaru's hand. Sesshomaru watched as the taller demon brought his hand up to his mouth and pressed his lips lightly to it.

A light flush appeared across Sesshomaru's face. "Nice to meet you too..." Sesshomaru said lowly. Onigumo smiled at him.

"You look awefully tired. Come with me and I shall take you to my and my brother's abode. It is not too far from here." Sesshomaru looked confused.

"But these parts are unruled."

"Ah my young noble friend. You do not realize how close we are to the Northern borders. We are but 3 hours away from my abode. Come along," With that said, Onigumo lightly tugged Sesshomaru along with him.

* * *

"See! ONIGUMO!" The large man began to yell again gesturing to all the tiger demons and wolf demons that were glaring at each other and the large statue that was broken.

"LISTEN!" Naraku had finally lost his cool and glared hatefully at the larger demon. "I am NOT Onigumo! As you can see, I am NARAKU." Naraku growled. The larger demon blinked.

"Oh...oh shit...my mistake, Naraku-sama..."

"How did you even mistaken me for him!" Naraku huffed before turning and walking away.


	9. How To Train A Dragon

"No, no, no!" Ryura cried. He jumped forward and ducked just in time to have flames shoot over his head. "Damn it Hidoko!"

"That wasn't me! Hizara did it!" The little fire demon shouted. He pointed at his twin sister who glared at him. Hidoko and Hizara were the youngest children to Ryura and Gōka. They had 3 together. They had actually managed to live with each other with out killing each other. It was a big accomplishment in Ryura's opinion.

Hidoko was the oldest twin. He was purely a fire demon. Hizara, however, was a fire dragon. Hidoko was slightly taller than Hizara, but they were rather short. They were around 10 years old in human years. Ako was his oldest son. Around 16 in human years. Hizara had long green hair and light violet eyes. Hidoko had short and wild blue hair with green eyes. Ako had chopped short blue hair with one light violet eye and one green eye. Like Ryura, he had a diamond in the center of his forehead.

"Next time, I will punish both of you!" Ryura hissed as he stood. He patted the top of his head to make sure they didn't singe his hair. He froze when he heard chuckling and strong arms wraps around his waist.

"Are you having fun?" Ryura turned his head slightly to glare at the person behind him.

"I should destroy you right now..." Ryura growled.

"Daddy!" Hizara and Hidoko screamed and ran over to the burly fire demon. Gōka laughed and let go of Ryura and squatted down to accept the hug from both his kids.

"Hey there kiddoes. Are you giving mommy a hard time?"

"Hidoko almost burnt mom!" Hizara yelled glaring at him. "And he tried to blame it on me!" Gōka snickered. Hizara was always telling on Hidoko.

"What? No! You did it!" Hidoko shouted back, glaring at her.

"You two shouldn't be so hostile with each other..." Ryura, the twins, and Gōka looked up to see Ryuu standing there with a frown. "You're siblings..."

"Sorry Papa Ryuu." Hidoko and Hizara mumbled at the same time.

"Dinner is being served now." Ryuu said. He motioned Ryura over and the smaller demon walked over to him. He wrapped his arm around the smaller's waist and led him back to the castle. Hizara and Hidoko looked at Gōka as the older demon stood up straight.

"Why does Ryuu always take mom from you?" Hidoko asked.

"Yeah...When Papa comes in the room or our half brothers and sisters, they always take mom's attention from us..." Hizara mumbled. Gōka sighed.

"The only time we get to spend with mom is our training time." Hidoko looked down to the ground.

"I'll talk to your mother about it." Gōka placed a hand on both his kids heads. "Now lets go eat."

"Okay..." They both grumbled in unison. Gōka frowned and led the two inside.

* * *

Gōka walked in to see Ryuu practically hanging on Ryura. The smaller dragon looked a bit irritated. Ryuu had his arms wrapped around Ryura tightly as he nibbled on his ear and whispered things to him. He'd occasionally brush his hand against Ryura's stomach. Gōka coughed to gain their attention. Both dragons looked up at him. Ryura in a bit of relief since Ryuu let go of him and Ryuu in annoyance. "Where is dinner?" Hizara asked. Ryuu looked at her with a frown.

"I instructed the cooks to send my children their meals in their rooms." Ryuu said. Hidoko glared.

"What about us?" Hidoko growled. Ryuu narrowed his eyes.

"You are apart of that group, no? Your meal has been sent up too." Ryuu said. Hidoko grabbed Hizara's hand and the two left the room. "Take a seat, Gōka. I wish to speak with you about something." Gōka looked confused. He glanced at Ryura but the smaller dragon shared the same look a he. He sat down and stared across the table at Ryuu. "I have decided that I can no longer share my mate,"

"What are you saying?" Gōka asked with narrowed eyes.

"I do not want you with Ryura...He's mines." Ryuu narrowed his eyes.

"What?" Ryura cried. "It was your idea in the first place!"

"Well I've changed my mind!" Ryuu snapped.

"I'm not just going to give him up like that. I love him just as much as you do." Gōka growled, glaring at Ryuu.

"Be that as it ma-"

"Ryuu! You cannot be serious!" Ryura shouted. "You c-"

"Silence!" Ryuu roared, glaring at Ryura. Ryuu glared at Gōka. "I want you and your three children to leave my castle. You may stay on my lands but you will not be near my mate."

"Ryuu!" Ryura growled. "They are also my children!"

"Then Gōka can leave a-"

"They are also his children." Ryura glared at him and Ryuu glared back.

"I'm only thinking whats best for us."

"For us?" Ryura cried incredulously. He stood up and glared down at Ryuu. "You mean for yourself? You selfish fucking bastard! You don't care about anyone but your goddamn self! Everything you do and all the decision you make all benefit you! If something doesn't benefit you, you want to get rid of it!" Ryura hissed.

"Ryura-"

"No! Shut the fuck up for once and listen to me! I'm getting sick and fucking tired of you pushing me around and telling me what to do! I've given you, what, 12 children already! You won't allow me to NOT be pregnant! You keep saying its to replenish my declining bloodline but I'm not stupid. Not one of the children I've had are the same species as me! They may look like me but they are thunder dragons like you! The same with Gōka except with Ako." Ryuu's eyes widened.

"That is not true! I-"

"Save your fucking bullshit!" Ryura hissed. "You have been trying to have a child that is the same species as me! You found out a while ago that Ako was the same as me and ever since then you've become even more obsessed with having children. Did you not think I did not notice the fertility potions you have been slipping into my food and drinks?" Gōka's eyes widened.

"You disgust me!" Ryura roared. His fists were clenched tightly and his whole body shook with anger. Ryuu stood up and reached for Ryura.

"Ryura, please..."

"Don't touch me!" Ryura swatted Ryuu's hands away. Ryuu frowned and grabbed Ryura. The smaller demon struggled against his hold and growled.

"Please listen, Ryura...Don't be mad with me..." Ryuu whispered to the still struggling demon. "I apologize for my selfish actions..."

"Let go of me...You're beyond selfish...you asshole! Bastard..." Ryura's voice trembled with anger. Tears began to slip down his face and he struggled even more. "Let me go! You-You're trying to take away the one thing I care about most!" Ryuu froze.

"What...?"

"I love Gōka! I love him! I never thought I could love someone as much as I love him! And you're taking him from me!" Ryura cried. He went limp in Ryuu's hold.

"So...you don't love me?" Ryuu asked slowly.

"No!" Ryura yelled. Ryuu felt his heart sink.

"Oh..." he slowly let Ryura go. Ryura and Gōka watched as Ryuu sat back down and his face went blank.

"Ryuu..?" Ryura whispered. Ryuu stayed silent for a long while. "Ryuu...I didn't mean-"

"Don't..." Ryuu whispered. He stood up. "I'll...Excuse me..." He slowly left out the room.

"Ryuu!" Ryuu ignored him. Ryura dropped to his knees and stared down. His bangs hide his face but Gōka could smell the dragon's tears. Gōka stood and walked around the table. He knelled down next to Ryura and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Ryura..."

"Why can't I ever keep my mouth shut!" Ryura cried, launching himself at Gōka. Gōka grunted and slid off his knees to sit on his butt to hold the smaller demon more comfortably. Before Gōka could answer, Ryura started again. "I just didn't want to lose you or...or...Ako...or Hizara...or Hidoko...You four are special to me..." Ryura pulled away slightly to look at Gōka. Gōka brushed the smaller demon's bags out his face and the tears still trailing down his face away.

"Ryura...please calm down..."

"How can I calm down!" Ryura cried, burying his face in Gōka's neck. "I love him, Gōka. I love you both equally...i just... I don't want to be controlled like this...You...you never control me...you...you're my freedom...Ryuu wants to control everything..." He went on rambling something incoherent. Gōka continued to hold him and rub his back. He glanced at the doorway when he noticed Ryuu just standing there staring at Ryura's back with an unreadable expression.

* * *

Sesshomaru looked around as he was led inside the large gates of a large dark and ominous looking castle. Was this really where Naraku lived? Onigumo looked back at Sesshomaru and smiled. Sesshomaru weakly returned his smile. They got past the front gates and made their way inside the castle just as an angry looking Naraku stormed past them. "Naraku?" Onigumo said with a frown. Naraku stopped and turned to look at Onigumo. His eyes widened when he spotted Sesshomaru.

"Sesshomaru, what are you doing here?" Naraku narrowed his eyes at Onigumo. "You better not had kidnapped him!" Onigumo laughed.

"I didn't kidnap him, dear brother. I only came across him when I was coming back home. He looked tired so I offered him a place inside our castle for him to rest." Naraku continued to give Onigumo a hard stare, not totally believing him. He looked at Sesshomaru.

"Where is young Amato?" Naraku asked. "I've not seen any of you since he was birthed." Naraku smiled slightly. "And where is Inuyasha...?" A small frown slowly morphed on his face before he glared at Onigumo.

"Now, now, brother. Don't give me that look." Onigumo smirked wickedly.

"Inuyasha and I are no longer mates. Amato has run off to look for his bastard of a father." Sesshomaru said with his nose pointed in the air as if he didn't care. He didn't fool Naraku one bit but the spider demon chose to play along with him.

"I am sorry to hear that. You may stay as long as you want, Sesshomaru-sama." Naraku said with a nod and a small smile. Sesshomaru looked at him and smiled.

"Thank you, Lord Naraku." Sesshomaru bowed slightly.

"Come, I'll show you to our guest rooms." Onigumo said with a smirk. Naraku glared at him as to say not to try anything funny.


	10. Farther

_Inuyasha looked at Kai with a glare. "Okay let's get som-"_

_"Shut up." Kai said blankly and walked past Inuyasha with his arm still wrapped around Amato's shoulders. "Just follow and keep your mouth shut for once." Amato sighed as Inuyasha walked behind them complaining._

_"Telling him to shut up is like talking to a wall..." Amato commented. Kai hummed in agreement._

"I will change into my true form..." Kai said suddenly as they came to a stop. They had only been walking for a few minutes. "I want the both of you to hang on tightly to my fur. This way we will make it much faster to East. I'm sure Sesshomaru-sama has already made it half-way through the un-ruled part by now." Amato and Inuyasha nodded.

* * *

Naraku found Sesshomaru standing in his grand garden. "Sesshomaru?" Naraku called to gain the attention of the dazed dog demon. Sesshomaru turned to look at Naraku.

"Yes?"

"Are you sure you're okay?" Naraku asked with a frown. He walked to stand in front of Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru sighed and turned away. He nodded. Naraku came up to stand next to Sesshomaru and placed a hand on the slightly shorter demon. "You can be honest with me, Sesshomaru."

"It's...just..." Sesshomaru mumbled. He looked at Naraku. "Inuyasha did the same thing that Chichue-sama did to my mother!" Sesshomaru looked down. "Am I that unwanted? Mother left when I was only 5, Chichue-sama wanted to just mate me off after that...Inuyasha left me for a human...Amato left me to be with his father...Why is everyone leaving me?" Sesshomaru looked up at Naraku. The spider demon's expression saddened even more. As he looked at Sesshomaru, an image of the younger one he met decades ago popped up. This was the same innocent Sesshomaru as the one before.

"Sesshomaru..." Naraku mumbled.

"Why is it seemingly impossible for me to be happy?" Sesshomaru asked lowly. "I wonder what would have become of me if I had chosen you...or one of the other suitors from years ago..."

"The only reason people find it so hard to be happy," Naraku started. Sesshomaru looked up at him. "Is because they always see the past better than it was," Naraku turned to look at Sesshomaru. "The present worse than it is," He grabbed both of Sesshomaru's hands in his and stared into the younger's eyes. "And the future less resolved than it will be..."

"Naraku..."

"You mustn't think so negatively, Sesshomaru." Naraku said with a frown. Sesshomaru stared at Naraku for only a moment longer before he launched himself at him and buried his face in the crook of the older's neck. Naraku's eyes widened. He'd almost lost his balance and fell due to the sudden action. He wrapped his arms around Sesshomaru and let the trembling younger demon silently cry on him. "If you want to have happiness in your life, set and tie it to a goal, not to people or things..."

* * *

Amato, Kai, and Inuyasha came to a stop. They had managed to find a spring before Kai suddenly changed to his human form. He sat against some boulders and buried his face in his hands. Amato frowned. He walked over to Kai and placed a hand on the older demon's shoulder. "Father? Are you well?" Inuyasha growled.

"Why do you keep calling him dad? I'm your father!" Inuyasha shouted. Amato glared at him.

"So, where were you for the last 50 years of my life? You weer barely there when you were around!" Amato shouted.

"I'm fine..." Kai mumbled, interrupting the two from arguing farther.

"Why did we stop?" Amato asked.

"As much as I hate humans, I do not need the death of the humans following us to be on my conscious." Amato looked confused. Inuyasha and Amato turned to look down the path.

"What the hell are you guys doing?"

"I'm going to help!" Kagome huffed. "Whether you like it or not!"

"How the fuck did you catch up with us that fast!" Inuyasha shouted.

"Kirara and Koga!" Kagome huffed. Sure enough – even though Inuyasha and the two other demons didn't know how they missed the wolf demon – Koga was standing right next to Kagome with a smirk on his face. Kirara had just descended from the sky when Inuyasha growled.

"Dammit, you fucking annoying twig! Get lost before you get killed!" Inuyasha yelled. Kagome looked miffed.

"Inuyasha, SIT BOY!" Kagome cried. Inuyasha was thrust into the ground. Kai began to growl. Amato looked back at him with a frown.

"Listen you disgraceful human, if you want to follow us and get yourself killed, so be it! Do NOT degrade the race of the inu with your wicked cursed words! Hanyou or not, he is of inu blood and I will not stand around and have you bring disgrace to our species!" Kai roared angrily. Kagome had jumped and stared at Kai with wide eyes. "Do not do it again or  _I_ will kill you!"

"O-okay..." Kagome answered shakily. Amato frowned as he looked at the wolf demon. The wolf demon had been staring at him and looking him up and down since he came over.

"And you! Wolf!" Kai shouted. Koga jumped and looked at him. "Keep your eyes off my son if you wish to keep them!"

"Your son?" Inuyasha bristled from his place still stuck on the ground. He pushed up off the ground and glared at Kai. "He's MY son!"

"He WAS your son! He is MY son until Sesshomaru-sama forgives you!" Kai hissed. Kai and Inuyasha glared at each other until Amato stepped in between the two. They both instantly stopped and looked up at Amato who was glaring between the two.

"You two are acting like children! Stop this non-nonsensical banter right this minute!" Amato shouted. Kai and Inuyasha looked down. Inuyasha's ears even drooped. "Both of you are my father in a sense! Inuyasha, you are my blood father. Kai, you are my father figure! Now shut the fuck up and let's get a move on!"

"You truly are a blend of Sesshomaru and Inuyasha..." Kai mumbled lowly.

0

They had settle more in the spot they had stopped at. Amato walked over to Kai and squatted in front of him. He had yet to move from his place sitting against the boulders. "Father..." Amato mumbled. Kai looked at him.

"Yes, Amato?"

"What is the real reason you stopped?" Amato asked with a frown. Kai smiled slightly.

"I am in-"

"Kai..." Both Amato and Kai looked up to see Inuyasha standing over them with two bowls in his hand and Shippo on his shoulder with a bowl. "Here..." He handed a bowl to Kai and Amato. They both looked into the bowls. Kai looked suspicious.

"I'm not going to wake up dead, am I?" Kai asked warily.

"No..." Inuyasha mumbled.

"What are these long stringy things?" Amato asked, using the chop sticks to pick up the noodles in the bowl.

"Those are noodles." Inuyasha said. Kai looked at Amato and then at the bowl curiously.

"New-deals?" Kai asked.

"What are new-dells?" Amato asked. Kai. Kai shrugged. Amato looked at Inuyasha. "What are new-dells?"

"Just try it. You'll like it!" Inuyasha said. He sat down and took the bowl from Shippo and the small fox demon jumped off his shoulder to run over to Kagome and the others. "I made sure to cook you guys' meat less so there is still some blood in it."

"This is meat?" Kai asked confusedly. "What animal is this?"

"It's boar meat."

"What is this dish called, Inuyasha?" Amato asked as he slurped up the noodles.

"Its called Ramen. But instead of the chicken they're eating, I went out to get you guys something a little more bloody and juicy." Inuyasha grinned. Kai looked impressed.

"Really? I thought you hated me."

"I do hate you because you are my rival." Inuyasha said with a smirk. "But that doesn't mean I can't be civil with you, now does it?"

"I guess not." Kai said with a small laugh. He too slurped up the noodles.

"So," Amato started, looking at Kai. "What was the real reason you stopped?"

"I am going through heat." Kai said after sometime. Amato's eyes widened.

"But-!"

"Wait, what did you do when you went to heat when you were near Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha asked with narrowed eyes.

"He allowed me to mount him." Kai said.

"YOU BASTARD!" Inuyasha roared, his eyes bleeding red. He jumped at Kai.

"Inuyasha!" Amato shouted. That true the attention of the humans.

"What are you doing Inuyasha?" Kagome cried.

"HOW DARE YOU TOUCH MY BROTHER LIKE THAT!" Inuyasha roared.

"Inuyasha get a grip on yourself!" Amato shouted. He grabbed the back of Inuyasha's fire rat robe and tried yank him off Kai. Kai had managed to grab both of Inuyasha's wrists to keep him from clawing at his face and he was currently trying to keep Inuyasha from biting him.

"Si-" Miroku covered Kagome's mouth.

"Don't interfere!" Miroku glared at her.

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!"

"Inuyasha!" Amato shouted. "Get off of him!" Inuyasha managed to wrench one of his hands free from Kai and he smacked Amato away. The younger inu flew into a spiky tree and gasped. The smell of blood instantly made Inuyasha freeze. This gave Kai the chance to throw Inuyasha off him. His eyes widened as he spotted Amato. The younger inu was stuck to a tree because of the three spikes sticking through him. One through his stomach, one through his right leg and another through his side. That was the only spikes that could be seen through him and he didn't want to think about the ones he couldn't see. He jumped up quickly and ran over to Amato.

"Inuyasha, you idiot!" Kai cried. "What have you done!" Kai pulled the smaller inu down. A small river-let of blood spilled from Amato's lips. Kai looked at his back to see that there were spikes that pierced him but weren't deep wounds. "I should kill you!" Kai hissed as he glared at Inuyasha. Kai walked past the shocked inu and to the water he had been sitting next to. He placed Amato in the water. He locked eyes with the smaller and he frowned.

"Try to heal yourself, Amato. I will help you..." Kai whispered. Kai looked back and glared at Inuyasha again. He turned back to look at Amato. The rain drop on Amato's forehead began to glow and his wounds slowly began to heal.

"He uses water to heal?" Miroku and Inuyasha asked at the same time.

"If you were around him when he was younger you would have known this already. In fact, if you had never left, none of this would have ever happened!" Kai growled.

"I said I was sorry!"

"You're not sorry!" Kai snapped. "Stop saying that when you know you don't mean it!"

"I do mean it!"

"No you don't!" Kai hissed.

"Enough!" Was Amato weak cry. Kai and Inuyasha looked at him. "Can you...two please stop it...please just stop..."

"Amato..."

"I'm tired...of fighting...I'm so sick of it...I'm tired of the yelling, the arguing, the everything...just stop...I just want to...find my mom...and go home..." Kai sighed. He pulled Amato up from the water since the younger was done healing himself. He held the younger bridal style and looked down at him.

"I apologize, Amato..." Kai mumbled. Amato stayed silent. He had buried his face in the crook of the older's neck. Kai looked at Inuyasha.

0

A few minutes had past since that incident. Amato was curled against Kai as he slept somewhat peacefully. Kai was sitting against the boulders and Inuyasha was sitting across from him. "They have been through a lot." Kai whispered. Inuyasha looked down at the ground.

"It's all my fault..."

"Indeed it is." Kai mumbled. Inuyasha looked up at him and glared. Kai glared back. "I won't lie and say it wasn't. You and I both know this is all your fault."

"It's not my fault the castle burnt down!" Inuyasha growled. Kai narrowed his eyes.

"And how, pray tell, did you know that the castle burnt down?"

"Amato told me!" Inuyasha growled. Kai growled back.

"Stop it, you two..." Amato mumbled sleepily. Kai looked down at Amato and then looked back at Inuyasha.

"Tell me about your coupling with my brother." Inuyasha said stiffly.

"You want details?" Kai teased.

"Do you have a child with him?" Inuyasha asked with a frown.

"No. Amato is his only child. Sesshomaru is not very fertile, as you can see." Kai said with a nod. Inuyasha twitched. "But as an extra precaution, I made the healers make a potion that wouldn't allow me to impregnate him."

" _Kai?" Sesshomaru asked as he pushed open the door to his and his appointed mate's bedroom. The older dog demon was laying on the bed flushed and panting. Sesshomaru gasped as a familiar sweet smell assaulted his nose. He walked into the room and closed the door behind. "Why didn't you tell me you were in heat?" Sesshomaru was met with a low growl. It was like a warning growl. "Kai..." Sesshomaru walked over to the bed and stood next to it. Kai had his eyes shut tight and his hair was spread across the pillows in a sort of dark halo. Kai opened his eyes and stared at Sesshomaru pleadingly._

" _Leave..." His raspy voice said. "Can't...control...don't...hurt...you..." Kai panted. Sesshomaru frowned._

" _You're in pain." He stated more than said. He placed a hand on Kai's forehead and the older dog demon growled low in his throat. "I want to help you." Sesshomaru climbed on to the bed and straddled Kai's legs. He stared down at Kai. The older demon seemed to be struggling with himself. "Kai..." Sesshomaru sat up a bit to yank the cover off of Kai. He sat back down and frowned. He grinded himself against the older. Sesshomaru gasped lightly while Kai growled loudly. He gripped Sesshomaru's hips tightly. He switched their positions and growled down at Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru smiled up at the older._

" _I...can't...no..." Kai's voice shook. "Hurt...you...No..."_

" _You won't hurt me, Kai. Just do it..." Sesshomaru mumbled. He wrapped his arms around Kai's neck._

" _But...Yasha..." Kai panted. Sesshomaru's expression darkened._

" _Don't worry about him!" Sesshomaru hissed. "Just give into your instincts!" With that said, Kai roughly pressed his lips to Sesshomaru's._

"Stop!" Inuyasha shouted, covering his ears. "I don't want to hear anymore!" Kai smirked.

" _Kai! O-Oh...god..." Sesshomaru cried. Their position had changed. Kai was on his knees with Sesshomaru's legs flung over his shoulders as he pounded into the smaller. "H-Harder!" Sesshomaru moaned. He was met with a growl and his plead answered. After only a few more thrusts, Sesshomaru's body froze and he let out a loud cry as he came. Kai growled as the smaller became tight around his member. He let out a loud feral growl as his body too froze after a couple more thrusts. Sesshomaru gasped. He had thrown his arm over his face and now felt the older dog demon knotting inside him. Sesshomaru winced. "K-Kai..." Kai was panting heavily. Sesshomaru gripped the bed sheets tightly as he felt the older grow even more inside of him. Kai dropped the younger's legs from his shoulders and he stared down at him. He leaned over Sesshomaru as the smaller began to whimper. He kissed and licked at the smaller's neck and cheek._

" _Sesshomaru..." Kai growled lowly._

Inuyasha was shaking in anger as he stared at Kai. "You used him!" Inuyasha hissed. Kai narrowed his eyes at him.

"I did no such thing!"

"Yes you did!"

"You two were getting along just fine a few minutes ago..." Amato mumbled. "Why don't you both just shut up and stop talking to each other. I'm trying to go to sleep..."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know the two should know what noodles are since it was probably apart of the diet during this time, but for the sake of the dialogue and the actions that follow, i needed them not to know what it was.


	11. Hidden Intent

" _You mustn't think so negatively, Sesshomaru." Naraku said with a frown. Sesshomaru stared at Naraku for only a moment longer before he launched himself at him and buried his face in the crook of the older's neck. Naraku's eyes widened. He'd almost lost his balance and fell due to the sudden action. He wrapped his arms around Sesshomaru and let the trembling younger demon silently cry on him. "If you want to have happiness in your life, set and tie it to a goal, not to people or things..."_

Naraku didn't know when, but somehow he and Sesshomaru had sunken to the ground and the younger demon had found his way in his lap. "Sesshomaru..." Naraku whispered. Sesshomaru didn't move. Naraku nudged him a bit and the smaller demon looked up at him sleepily. "Let's get you to bed..." Naraku stood up, holding Sesshomaru bridal style and walked out of the garden.

0

Naraku had helped Sesshomaru out of his clothes and into a kimono that belonged to Naraku's sister. He helped Sesshomaru lay down and pulled the covers over him. "Naraku." Sesshomaru mumbled with his eyes still closed.

"Yes?"

"Who is the mate you were talking about years ago?" Sesshomaru mumbled.

" _Can't you see your sons are in love? Just let them be!" Ryuu growled. Inutashio glared at him._

" _No one wants a beta that loves someone else, no? If you mate him with someone else, they'll torture him until he thinks of no one but them!" Gōka exclaimed._

" _I'd have to agree with him." Naraku said seemingly appearing out of nowhere._

" _What what you're saying is..."_

" _I am mating with Ryura..." Ryuu said looking over his shoulder slightly at the half asleep dragon. Inutashio looked at Gōka._

" _I have to stay close to these two dragons." Gōka said. "So...I'm mating with them."_

" _Naraku?" Inutashio asked._

" _My sister Kagura says there is someone waiting for me at home. I must return. I am mating someone else." Naraku said with a bow. Inutashio growled._

Naraku looked down. After a moment of silence past, Sesshomaru opened his eyes to stare at Naraku. "Naraku?"

_Naraku walked back into his castle with a sigh. "Why do you always look so sad?" Naraku looked to his left when he walked through the large double doors. His sister, Kagura, was standing there fanning herself._

" _Why do you always look happy?" Naraku grumbled. He sighed and walked past her._

" _Stop sighing! You should be happy that you're getting a mate, you miserable spider."_

" _Who is it?" Naraku asked as he pushed the doors open to the throne room. Kagura followed him in to see Onigumo sitting on a highchair with a scroll in hand. In front of him was a table and other chairs. There were two chairs next to his for Kagura and Naraku but was one right next to him for his mate. Since they did not rule a land but only ruled a section for the lord of the north, they did not have a real throne room. It was more of a debate room or a meeting room. Onigumo looked up when the two entered._

" _There are my favorite siblings." Onigumo grinned._

" _Aren't we your only siblings?" Naraku grumbled as he took a seat on the right side of the table next to Onigumo. Kagura sat across from Naraku._

" _My dear brother, why do you sit there?" Onigumo asked with a sly look. Naraku looked at him in confusion._

" _I have always sat-" Naraku stopped and took a quick look at Kagura who was looking away with her face hidden behind her fan. "Are you serious?"_

" _Ah...but of course I am serious." Onigumo smirked._

" _Why the hell would you want to mate with me?" Naraku growled. Onigumo chuckled._

" _Because, my dear brother, I truly hold you close to my heart and I wouldn't want anyone to take you from me." Onigumo smirked. Naraku stood and glared at Onigumo._

" _Be that as it may, you do not need to mate me to keep me here!" Naraku growled._

" _Quite the contrary, I do." Onigumo said._

" _I refuse!" Naraku growled. Onigumo smirk broadened._

" _You refuses? Might I remind you who is in charge here, dear brother."_

" _I refuse!" Naraku stressed refuse and his glare intensified. Onigumo closed his eyes with his smirk still in place._

" _Leave us Kagura." Kagura's eyes widened._

" _Onigumo-"_

" _I said leave us," Onigumo shot her a heated look. Kagura sighed and stood up. She gave Naraku an apologetic and worried look before leaving the room. Onigumo stood up and stared down at Naraku with a sadist gleam in his eye. "So you refuse, huh?"_

Naraku felt a soft hand on his cheek and it shook him out of the dark memory. He looked at Sesshomaru's worried face. That's when he notice the wet warm feeling on his face...and when did he sit down? He was currently sitting on the bed with Sesshomaru sitting up. The young dog demon had brushed away the tears he didn't even know he had shed. "Naraku, are you alright?"

"I'm fine..." Naraku whispered.

"Lay down," Sesshomaru commanded. He lifted the covers a bit and slid over. Naraku slipped under the covers and Sesshomaru hugged him. Naraku buried his face into Sesshomaru's neck. After awhile, the two demons fell asleep.

* * *

"What are you planning?" Kagura asked with a frown. She watched as Onigumo played with a purple shard between his thumb and index finger. Onigumo smirked darkly.

"I will use the Shikon jewel to rule over all the lands...I will used it to obtain the ultimate power!" He laughed darkly. "I've already taken out Inutashio's domain."

"Don't you think that was a little unnecessary considering Sesshomaru and-"

"No," Onigumo snapped.

"Why are doing all this?"

"The bastard half-breed stole what was mine!" Onigumo growled. "And my plans for revenge was thrown away when the bastard's father didn't choose me as a suitor. Then my idiot of a brother completely ignored my orders and left anyway! He didn't even try to win!" Onigumo growled.

"All this because of a human girl?" Kagura asked with a frown.

"No, its for my own selfish gain." Onigumo grinned. "And you're going to help me!" Kagura felt her stomach twist.


	12. Onigumo

_Inuyasha was shaking in anger as he stared at Kai. "You used him!" Inuyasha hissed. Kai narrowed his eyes at him._

" _I did no such thing!"_

" _Yes you did!"_

" _You two were getting a long just fine a few minutes ago..." Amato mumbled. "Why don't you both just shut up and stop talking to each other. I'm trying to go to sleep..."_

They had set off again once the sun had risen. Amato was still asleep and was currently being carried on Kai's back. Inuyasha was walking in front with Kagome a few paces behind him and Koga walking next to her. Sango and Miroku were trailing behind Kai and Amato. Shippo was perched on Miroku's shoulder and Sango was holding Kirara. Inuyasha tensed and stopped walking. His eyes narrowed and he growled. "What is it Inuyasha?" Kagome asked.

"Onigumo..."

"So nice to know you still remember my name," Onigumo drawled lazily. He seaming materialized out of nowhere into the tree Inuyasha was standing near. Everyone looked at him. Amato's eyes opened slowly and he stared at the spider demon. Onigumo's attention seemed to be drawn to Amato."My, my, my~" Onigumo smirked. "You look awfully familiar. Are you by any chance related to Sesshomaru-sama?" Inuyasha tensed.

"How do you know Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha hissed. Onigumo smirked.

"I was one of the suitors that got sent home, my dear hanyou." Onigumo chuckled. "And have you forgotten about my brother already?" Onigumo grinned darkly. "I came across the young lord in the midst of what can only be described as a massacre of demons of all kinds. I never knew a beta could be that strong."

"What did you do to him?" Inuyasha growled.

"I did nothing but offer a roof over his head for the day." Onigumo grinned. "Though, maybe I should do more...Maybe he would want a mate that would actually stay by his side for the rest of his life." Inuyasha flinched. Onigumo laughed and disappeared.

"That bastard..." Inuyasha growled.

"You know he's not wrong." Kai said, walking past Inuyasha.

"Where are you going?" Inuyasha asked.

"To the North...That is where Sesshomaru is."

* * *

Sesshomaru felt warm. He felt arms wrapped around his waist. He actually felt...safe. His eyes opened slowly and he shifted a bit. The arms around him tightened and something warm rubbed against his neck. That's when Sesshomaru remembered where he was. "Naraku?" A hum was his reply. Sesshomaru yawned. "Nothing..." He mumbled. Naraku snuggled closer.

0

Onigumo was peering inside the room at the endearing scene. He grinned maliciously as an idea formed. "This will work well in my favor." He laughed darkly. He turned to walk away but almost ran into Kagura. Onigumo cursed.

"What will work out well in your favor?" Kagura asked, fanning herself.

"Woman, would you stop doing that!" Onigumo hissed. "How the hell did you get behind me anyway?"

"I walked..." Kagura frowned. "Now tell me your plans."

"Later...Now..." Onigumo brushed past her. "I need to soak..."


	13. Shatter

Naraku sat up slowly and yawned. He looked down at the silver demon in the bed still fast asleep. He gently shook Sesshomaru and the smaller demon's eyes cracked open slightly before opening all the way. "Sesshomaru," Naraku smiled. Sesshomaru stared at him. Naraku sighed and he slipped from the bed. He watched as Sesshomaru slowly slipped from the bed as well. The smaller demon slowly stretched. Naraku cringed when he heard a loud pop. Sesshomaru sighed and ran a hand through his mussed hair. "Are you hungry, Sesshomaru?" Sesshomaru nodded. Sesshomaru and Naraku left the room. Naraku jumped slightly when he noticed his brother standing to the side of the door with a small grin on his face. Sesshomaru seemed not to notice since he continued to walk.

"Naraku?" Sesshomaru asked. Naraku looked at him. "Are you okay?" Naraku nodded. He turned around to look at his brother but the older was gone. He frowned and then walked to Sesshomaru.

"You're an idiot," Kagura commented. Onigumo who just glared at her.

"I have a plan…All I have to do is get rid of Ryuu. I have Inutashio's land in check and next will be Ryuuketsusei's lands." Onigumo grinned devilishly. "I have a feeling things shall be dropping from the sky rather soon," He laughed. Kagura shook her head and walked away.

* * *

They were close to the border to the North. Amato was feeling better enough that he could walk now. He and Kai were currently engaged in a conversation of recent events before he and Sesshomaru went their different ways. "Are we almost there?" Inuyasha sighed. Kai looked at him with a frown.

"No," Kai said simply. "If you didn't insist on letting the humans follow us, we would be there faster," Kai shrugged and went back to talking to Amato and scolding him.

"Why don't you run ahead?" Inuyasha snapped. Kai turned to glare at him.

"Because I would like to see Lord Sesshomaru happy…if that means you have to make up to him then so be it. I need you to right your wrong for Lord Sesshomaru to be happy again," Kai turned from him and growled lowly.

"Are you jealous?" Inuyasha asked with a smirk. Kai glared at him.

"Jealous of  _what?_ " Kai growled.

"Jealous that I have Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha smirked.

"You don't  _have_ him. If I wanted him, I would kill you and seduce him," Kai snapped. He grinned smugly. "You stand no chance against me,"

"What?" Inuyasha growled. "I'd kill you in a heartbeat!"

"I'd kill you before the heart beats," Kai grinned maliciously.

"Boys!" Amato snapped. The two older demons looked at him. "That is what you two are acting like," Amato growled. "Two small children squabbling over something as meaningless as a place to sit or a turn to take to play!"

"Ama-"

"Shut up, Inuyasha!" Amato snapped looking at him. Kai opened his mouth to say something but Amato cut him off. "Shut up, Kai!" Kai's eyes widened slightly. It was the first time that Amato had ever addressed him directly by his name. He shut his mouth.

* * *

Ryuu frowned as he stared out over the balcony. He turned when he heard his door open. "What do you want?" Ryuu grumbled, turning from Gōka. Gōka sighed as he walked out on to the balcony with the dragon lord.

"Ryura is depressed," Gōka said. Ryuu shrugged.

"Do something about it then,"

"He needs you," Gōka frowned. Ryuu glared at him.

"He doesn't love me so why sh-"

"He does!" Gōka snapped. "I know you came back to hear him say that!" Gōka turned to face the dragon lord. "He needs you! He's been whispering and mumbling something in some language I don't understand. When I try to touch him he screams at me then starts crying for you,"

"That is how he was when he was pregnant with your son," Ryuu grumbled and shrugged.

"So he's just…pregnant?" Gōka asked with a frown. Ryuu sighed. He had dealt with all of Ryura's pregnancies since Gōka was as he put it 'A brute who spills his seed and didn't know how to deal with the consequences or responsibilities'. "I don't remember him doing that at all…"

"You were hardly near him when he got to those stages of his pregnancy," Ryuu said with a shrug.

"But you remember when he had Ako and he always called for me when you were near?" Gōka asked. Ryuu froze. "What does that mean?" Ryuu turned to Gōka.

"Take me to him," Ryuu commanded.

* * *

When Gōka led Ryuu to the dragon, Ryuu frowned. Ryura was covered in sweat and it seemed he had been angrily chucking things around the room as well. Gōka walked over to him and held his hand. "NO!" Ryura growled and yanked his hand from Gōka. He opened his eyes and his pained orbs met with emotionless ones.

"Ryura," Ryuu mumbled. The smaller dragon sat up.

"Ryuu!" Ryuu sighed and walked over to him. The smaller dragon jumped into his arms and buried his face into Ryuu's neck. Ryuu let out a series of low clicks then began to growl lowly. Ryura tightened his arms around Ryuu and his body trembled more as he sobbed. Gōka frowned.

"I'm sorry," Ryura cried. Ryuu nuzzled against the top of his head.

"What is wrong?" Gōka asked. Ryuu looked at him. Gōka took note that the dragon wasn't glaring at him or looking at him in disgust. He was just staring at him like he did with most of his children.

"He is pregnant and the child is of his race..." Ryuu whispered. "This is a terrible time for this,"

"Why?"

"Because I have to go to the North for a meeting with a Duke."

"Why can't he travel here?"

"I had already agreed to go there…because…" Ryuu trailed off and looked down with a frown. Gōka sighed.

"I understand…Why don't we all go then?"

"I'll just post-pone the meeting," Ryuu stressed. His arms tightened around Ryura. Gōka sighed. He had forgotten how aggressively protective the dragon lord could be. Whenever he had guests, he would hide away Ryura and all the children. He even hid Hizara and Hidoko which was a surprise to Gōka since he thought the dragon lord didn't care for children that weren't his own offspring. Gōka stood and left the room.

* * *

"What can we do to move faster?" Amato asked anxiously. Kai looked at him and frowned. Inuyasha also watched him.

"What's wrong, Amato?" Inuyasha asked.

"He has never been away from his mother for long periods of time," Kai explained.

"I am trying," Amato protested weakly. "I…just need to keep him in sight or to at least know exactly where he is and that he is safe," Amato looked depressed. Kai wrapped an arm around his shoulder.

"He's fine, pup. He's with Naraku and Onigumo. I'm sure the two would never let harm come to him," Kai said with a smile.

"Naraku?" Inuyasha asked. Kai looked at him and nodded.

"Are you sure…?" Amato whispered. Kai nodded. Amato nodded back but he still looked jittery and sad.

"You shouldn't be this attached to your mother," Inuyasha frowned. Amato and Kai looked at him.

"What?" Amato asked. Inuyasha frowned.

"There will come a time in your life which your mother won't be there and you're going to have to learn to deal with that,"

"Well, I will deal with that when the time comes!" Amato shouted and with that he took off. Kai tried to grab him but he slipped away from him. Kai glared at him.

"The time you want to try to be a father, you completely screw it up!" Kai growled. "He's been through a lot! Both of them have been through a lot! Amato feels that Sesshomaru is the only one that cares for him and he's currently feeling guilty for leaving his side. Can you try to be a little more understanding and stop being such a damn asshole," Inuyasha growled but Kai ignored him in favor of running after Amato.

* * *

Ryuu sighed as he followed Ryura to the room where their children were. Ryura had been running him ragged for the past few hours. "Ryura," Ryuu called. Ryura turned his head slightly to regard Ryuu. He didn't really know why he called the smaller dragon. "I love you," it was the only thing he could come up with. He saw how Gōka would say different things or do different things that would make the smaller dragon giggle or laugh or blush. Even look at him with so much adoration he'd probably choke on it. Ryura smiled at him. He saw that same light in his eyes as he did when the dragon was looking at Gōka.

"Love you too," He said. Ryuu smiled small at him. He tried and he had succeeded. Ryura turned to look at where he was going. He stopped in front of the door and Ryuu kissed him. Ryura laughed. Ryuu smiled at him and opened the door. He froze in the doorway and his eyes widened. He quickly pushed Ryura away and slammed the door shut. He stood there with his hand against the door. Ryura stared at him in confusion.

"Go get Gōka," Ryuu commanded.

"What? But-"

"Go get Gōka!" Ryuu hissed. "Tell him to meet me in the throne room," Ryura frowned but did as he was told.

* * *

Sesshomaru sat down at the table next to Naraku. The two had been idly chatting with each other. The cook sat their plates in front of them just as Kagura and Onigumo walked in. Naraku glanced at his brother and he felt his good mood immediately leave him. Sesshomaru noticed the change in the duke's attitude at the appearance of his siblings. "Good morning, dear brother. Good morning Lord Sesshomaru," Onigumo grinned. Sesshomaru nodded to the man.

"Good morning Lord Onigumo," Sesshomaru said. Onigumo smiled pleasantly. They all began to eat silently. Naraku frowned as he watched Sesshomaru's movements get sluggish. The young demon lord was holding a cup in his hand and staring at him.

"Sesshomaru?" Naraku asked. Sesshomaru looked at him with misty eyes.

"Na…ra…ku….I feel…weird…" And with that Sesshomaru's eyes drooped closed and he fell forward. Naraku's gaze snapped to Onigumo and he glared.

"What the hell did you do!" Naraku growled. Onigumo grinned evilly and laughed.

"Drink your wine, dear brother."

"No!"

"Drink it!" Onigumo hissed and glared. Naraku glared back. Onigumo lifted his hand and Kagura and Naraku froze. A blade had seemingly materialized from nowhere into Onigumo's hand and was held against Kagura's throat. "Drink. It." Naraku slowly obeyed the command. He drunk the red liquid and a moment later he too fell unconscious.


	14. Loss

" _Go get Gōka," Ryuu commanded._

" _What? But-"_

" _Go get Gōka!" Ryuu hissed. "Tell him to meet me in the throne room," Ryura frowned but did as he was told._

To say Gōka was confused would be an understatement. He walked to the throne room as Ryura had said Ryuu was waiting for him. He ran a hand through his hair as he walked towards the dragon lord who had his face buried in his hands. "Ryuu?" Ryuu looked up at him and Gōka's eyes widened as he saw the tears in the dragon lord's eyes. "Ryuu, what's wrong?" Gōka asked urgently. Whatever had the dragon in tears must be rather gruesome since the dragon lord never showed any emotions except disinterest and anger. Gōka hurried over to the lord and kneeled in front of him. Ryuu stared at him. He closed his eyes and took a shuddering breath.

"My children are dead…" Ryuu said quietly. Gōka's eyes widened tremendously. He stood and narrowed his eyes.

"Are you-"

"I do not blame you because you have no reason to cause them harm. You gain nothing from that," Ryuu whispered. "How am I to tell Ryura that half of his children are dead?" Gōka frowned as he watched the dragon lord bury his face back in his hands. "I have failed him as a mate…"

"You didn't fail anyone, Ryuu." Gōka grumbled. "You were taking care of your mate how you're supposed to…"

"I neglected my children," Ryuu argued. "I am not a fit father like you…" Gōka's eyes widened. That was the first time Ryuu had admitted not being as good as Gōka. In everything else, he said he was better than Gōka could dream of being. "I have failed…"

"Ryuu…"

"I need your help…" Ryuu pulled his hands from his face. Gōka kneeled back down so he could hear the quiet lord better. "Help me find who did this…"

"Of course," Gōka nodded. Ryuu nodded to him. He buried his face in his hands. "But we have to tell Ryura,"

"I know…" Ryuu whispered brokenly. Gōka wiped the tears from his face and the dragon lord didn't respond. Gōka stood and pulled the shorter demon into a hug. He heard shuffling and he turned slightly to look at the surprised face of the guard.

"Go get Ryura," He commanded. The guard bowed and left the room. Gōka looked down at the trembling lord. "C'mon Ryuu." Gōka whispered. "Where is that angry, pain in the ass dragon lord I know and love?"

"Shut up…" Ryuu mumbled against Gōka's chest. "I want to be a sniveling dragon lord right now to mourn for the loss of my children…"

"But you have to be strong for Ryura's sake…"

"Can't you do that for me…?" Ryuu snuck a peek up at Gōka and the fire demon laughed.

"There is the lazy side of you; now show me that angry and jealous side of you," Gōka grinned. He got no response. He looked down and saw the dragon lord glaring at him. Gōka laughed again.

"If I weren't so miserable right now I would hurt you," Ryuu grumbled. He pulled away from Gōka. Gōka let go of the dragon reluctantly.

"Did you know you're the prefect size for cuddling?" Gōka asked. Ryuu shot him a look that promised torture and death behind belief. Gōka held his hands up and laughed. "Sorry, sorry!"

"Ryuu?" The two looked over at the doorway as the small dragon walked in. "You wanted me?" He asked. He walked up to the two and Gōka gave him a brief kiss on the temple. Ryuu grabbed hold of both of Ryura's hands and stared into his eyes.

"I have…bad news…"

"Were you crying?" Ryura asked urgently. Ryuu sighed. He pulled the smaller dragon to him and stared into his eyes.

"Ryura….9 of our children were murdered." Ryuu whispered. Ryura's eyes widened. He stared at Ryuu before his eyes rolled up and he went limp. Ryuu cursed. Gōka frowned.

"It is better than what I expected it…"

"A lot calmer than I expected…" Ryuu whispered as he picked the smaller dragon up. He looked up at Gōka.


	15. Scatter

_"The time you want to try to be a father, you completely screw it up!" Kai growled. "He's been through a lot! Both of them have been through a lot! Amato feels that Sesshomaru is the only one that cares for him and he's currently feeling guilty for leaving his side. Can you try to be a little more understanding and stop being such a damn asshole," Inuyasha growled but Kai ignored him in favor of running after Amato._

"Amato!" Kai called as he pushed through some bushes. He looked around with a deep frown. "Amato!" He stopped when he heard a silent sniffle. He followed the noise until he reached the white haired dog demon. "Amato…"

"This is all my fault…." Amato whispered. "I should have stayed with mother…"

"Amato, it's not you-"

"Yes it is!" Amato snapped and glared at Kai. "No amount of sugar coated words is going to change that!" Amato suddenly dropped to his knees and stared down at the ground. "I just want mother so we can go home…and go back to the ways things were…before we found Inuyasha…."

"Amato," Kai sighed. He kneeled down in front of Amato and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Come on, we're going to find him. Then we'll head to that get-away castle that was built for such occasions as this," Amato looked up at him in confusion.

"What?"

"There is a second castle for-"

"WHAT!" Amato shouted, this time angrily. "You mean to tell me that there had been ANOTHER castle around? WHEN WERE YOU GOING TO MENTION THIS! DO YOU KNOW IF YOU HAD TOLD US THIS SOONER, NONE OF THE CRAP GOING ON NOW WOULD BE HAPPENING?" Amato stood up and glared down at Kai. Kai stood and furrowed his brow.

"I thought you knew about it… It was not finished being built until just a few moons ago. They were just putting the finishing tou-"

"I feel like killing you right now," Amato hissed as he walked past Kai. Kai shook his head.

"You are truly a blend of Sesshomaru and Inuyasha…"

* * *

"How gruesome is the scene?" Gōka asked as he watched Ryuu tuck the still unconscious dragon in. Ryuu frowned.

"Their heads were cut off and put on pikes with a message in blood on the far back wall that said 'you're next'…You rate it…" Ryuu stood away from Ryura and frowned. Gōka shuddered.

"Who could do such a thing to kids?"

"The same person who burnt down the western palace." Ryuu said. Gōka blinked.

"The western palace was burnt down?"

"Yes," Ryuu said. "I just recently heard about it when I was getting ready to send a messenger over there. Apparently Lord Sesshomaru and his son Lord Amato have gone missing. They said a guard went after them and their destination was here at the Eastern palace. The distance needed to cover between this palace and western would have taken a maximum of 5 days. It has been weeks since they last heard or saw the three. And since they have not arrived here, my suspicion is that whoever burnt the palace has them in their possession and their next target is this palace. I don't know what they want and why, but I know once I found out who is responsible for this, I'm going to kill them slowly," all while Ryuu was growling this, Gōka took a few steps away from the enraged dragon. "And you're going to help me!" Ryuu suddenly turned on Gōka. Gōka's hands shot up in the air.

"Of course!" Gōka shouted. "Wouldn't dream of not helping ya!"

"That's what I like to hear! Now we're going to look for this damned demon!" Ryuu shouted.

"You better not get hurt," They both looked down at the dragon that was staring at them with his lips in a thin line.

"Ryura!"

"I want you to explain in detail how you killed them! And you better bring back their head so I can put it on a pike!" Ryura growled angrily. "Better yet, bring him back alive! I want a piece of him…quite literally too," Gōka shuddered.

"I'm glad I'm not on the receiving end of this anger…Dragons are fucking nuts," both Ryura and Ryuu glared at him. Gōka pointed at the door. "I was just leaving!" And with that he fled the room.

* * *

Onigumo grinned as he stared down at the unconscious daiyoukai. "He is beautiful!" Kagura frowned as she fanned herself. "What are you going to do with him?"

"I'm going to mate with him,"

"Why didn't you just do that in the first place instead of burning down the western palace? You know now that you burnt it down, there is nothing to rule there anymore, right?" There was silence. Onigumo balled his hand in a fist.

"Get out," He growled. Kagura shrugged and left the room. "Dammit!"

* * *

Inuyasha frowned as he watched Amato. The young demon dog was staring blankly ahead of him as they walked. And when Inuyasha said blankly, he meant devoid of any kind of emotion what so ever. He didn't even blink. It worried him because that was how Sesshomaru used to get when he was younger and didn't talk nor eat until someone had to forcefully break him out of his depressing funk. "Hey, Amato," Inuyasha called. The white haired male frowned and looked at Inuyasha.

"I am fine," Amato said before Inuyasha got a chance to actually voice the question.

"Are you sure?" Inuyasha asked with a frown.

"I just want to get this over with," Amato said with a sigh. Inuyasha nodded.

"We're coming up on the castle now-"

"Inuyasha!" Inuyasha and the rest of them stopped walking and turned.

"Gōka?" Inuyasha asked with furrowed eyebrows.

"Gōka!" Amato cried and launched himself at the fire demon. Gōka grunted as he caught the dog demon. He barely stayed on his feet from the sheer force of the impact.

"Geez, Amato," Gōka chuckled.

"What are you doing here?" Kai asked as he walked over to the two. Gōka placed Amato down on the ground and ruffled his hair. He frowned as he regarded Kai.

"Well, Ryuu and I were heading to the North to meet with some duke… Ogmahog…or whatever Ryuu said his name was…"

"Wait…where is Ryuu?" Inuyasha asked as he joined the other two demons in front of Gōka. Just as he said that, a shadow passed over them slowly and they heard a loud growl. They looked up to see a dragon float over them.

"There he is," Gōka said. "He left me earlier but from time to time he'll circle back to point me in the right direction," Gōka chuckled.

"I'm surprised he didn't just leave you out here," Inuyasha mumbled.

"A lot has changed in your absence, hasn't it?" Gōka raised an eyebrow and gave Inuyasha a pointed look. Inuyasha's ears drooped and he looked down.

"Uh-huh…"

"Well, what are you guys doing?" Gōka asked. Growling brought Gōka's attention back to the dragon circling them above.

"We're going to the North too. We're going to see if my mother is there," Amato said with a smile. Gōka grinned.

"Well, since we're heading the same way, why don't we stick together,"

"Grrrrrrrrrrrr~!" Gōka looked up and saw that Ryuu was glaring down at him.

"Oh come on Ryuu!"

"So it's done! We're joining you!" Amato said with a smile. Ryuu's one visible eye rolled and he flew off ahead.

"I guess that's his way of saying 'sure'?" Gōka snickered.


	16. Cry Because I Said So

_"So it's done! We're joining you!" Amato said with a smile. Ryuu's one visible eye rolled and he flew off ahead._

_"I guess that's his way of saying 'sure'?" Gōka snickered._

They had been traveling for quite awhile. If the darkening sky wasn't an indicator, it was the slower pace that showed in all of them. "I think we should stop and rest," Gōka grumbled. Everyone looked at him and agreed. Amato looked up and frowned. Ryuu continued to fly ahead and disappeared from view.

Kai sighed and plopped himself against a tree. Gōka sat next to him a frowned. The two stared at each other. The humans of the group created a fire a few feet from the two demons. They glanced over at them from time to time in confusion. Even Inuyasha was looking at them in confusion. The two just sat there staring at each other. They didn't even turn their gaze from each other when Amato walked over to them and made himself comfortable in Kai's lap. They didn't even look up when Ryuu came through the bushes dragging a large bear demon behind him.

"Food," Ryuu grumbled and dropped the dead demon in front of Sango and Kagome. "Prepare it," He commanded and turned away.

"Excuse you!" Kagome huffed. Sango's eyes widened and she quickly shook her head at Kagome. Ryuu turned and regarded Kagome with a blank stare.

"Is there a problem, wench?" Ryuu asked.

"Yes!" Kagome bellowed. Sango frowned.

"We don't know how you wish it prepared. Shall we cook it or leave it raw?" Sango asked cutting off whatever Kagome was about to say. Kagome gapped at her.

"Hm…It does not matter…but Gōka would like his cooked medium rare." Ryuu said with a nod. He turned from them and walked away.

"What was that?" Kagome demanded as she glared at Sango.

"Kagome, he's a dragon," Miroku explained. "They have to be the most vicious, over-protective and controlling demons you'll ever come in contact with! He's a lord which makes it worse!"

"He could easily kill you," Sango said with a frown. "We're traveling with very powerful demons, Kagome. They don't seem to like humans much so we're going to have to be wary of what we say and do around them."

"Indeed," Miroku said with a nod. Kagome huffed and crossed her arms.

"We might as well get to cooking," Sango said with a nod. She eyed the dead bear demon and shuddered.

Inuyasha glanced over and watched as Ryuu sat down next to Gōka and looked between Kai and the fire demon. He frowned and his expression took on confusion.

"What the hell are those two doing?" Inuyasha mumbled. He stood and the humans watched him walk over to the other demons. Ryuu was the only one to regard Inuyasha considering Amato was sleep and Kai and Gōka were locked in a staring match. "What are you two doing?" Inuyasha asked. Gōka and Kai blinked at the same time and looked at Inuyasha.

"Nothing," They both said. Kai looked down and began to play with Amato's hair and Gōka fell backwards and laid his head in Ryuu's lap who glared down at him.

"So…" Inuyasha started. They all looked at him. "Who's gonna take the first watch?"

"I will," Gōka mumbled. He let out a satisfied sigh when he felt Ryuu's clawed fingers ran through his hair and massaged his scalp.

"I can take the last watch…." Amato mumbled sleepily.

Kai watched the two demons next to him and grinned. "That's a nice change," Kai commented. Ryuu froze and looked at Kai. "Don't worry, I want tell anyone if you don't want me to," Ryuu glared at him but nodded silently. They looked up when they saw Sango approaching them with two bowls and Kagome behind her with a sour frown and holding two bowls of her own. Sango handed the bowls she had to Gōka and Ryuu while Kagome handed the bowls she had to Kai since Amato was still seemingly asleep.

"Where's my food?" Inuyasha asked.

"Shut up," Kagome snapped and walked away. Gōka and Kai snickered and Inuyasha glared at them.

"We don't have any more bowls," Sango said with a shrug. "Besides, we don't really have water to cook anything for us."

"Eat the damn bear thing!" Inuyasha growled. Sango frowned. She glanced at Ryuu.

"You may use my kill as your source of food, human," Ryuu said with a nod. Sango bowed.

"Thank you," She walked away.

"A human that actually has common sense," Ryuu snorted and Gōka snickered.

"The other human girl could learn a few things," Kai grumbled.

"Hey!" Inuyasha growled. "Don't talk about Kagome like that!"

"Are you defending a human?" Ryuu asked with a raised eyebrow. Inuyasha glared at him.

"Yes! She's my friend,"

"Are you sure she's not your master?" Amato grumbled against Kai's chest. The three older demons laughed while Inuyasha growled at them.

"I don't need this!" Inuyasha huffed and stood.

"Yes…when things get to tough, run," Everyone was silent as they stared down at Amato. "Because that's all you're ever good at…running away," Amato pulled away from Kai and glared down at the ground. Inuyasha glanced over his shoulder briefly before walking back over to his group of friends.

"Wouldn't you walk away when you're tired of the ridiculing?" Inuyasha mumbled but Gōka's voice stopped him.

"Actually, no," Inuyasha stopped and turned to look at him. "You know how long I've faced the teasing, the gossip, and the harsh treatment while I was in the East with Ryuu and Ryura?" Ryuu flinched. "I never once walked away. Sure I thought about it, but I never once put it to action because I loved Ryura too much and I loved the beautiful children we created together. After awhile, I proved to the damned people of Ryuu's territory that I was worthy to be there. It took Ryuu a little longer to accept but he came around and look at us!" Inuyasha frowned.

"What this blubbering idiot is trying to say is that if you walk away, it's just like saying you don't care and that you're a coward," Ryuu explained. Gōka grinned up at him.

"You proved the council correct in assuming you weren't worthy of being the ruler of the western lands," Kai added. He watched as Amato stood up.

"And when we get my mother back and return to the western palace, I better not see you ever again Inuyasha or I promise you that I will be the last thing you see on this world before I end you!" Amato growled. He turned to glare at Inuyasha. "I'll make it my personal goal to wipe you off the face of this world!" Inuyasha narrowed his eyes.

"Amato," Kai frowned.

"Shut up," Amato snapped and glared down at Kai. Kai narrowed his eyes.

"Amato this is-"

"I said SILENCE!" Amato roared. "I'm sick of you too. Now you all better get to sleep because at the first ray of sun, we're leaving!"

"Am-"

"Do not argue with me," Amato snapped and moved away from Kai.

"Amato!" Kai shouted and stood. Amato stopped and glared at him.

"What is it,  _Kai_?" Kai's eyes widened before they narrowed.

"Never mind," Amato turned from him and made his way over to the humans around the fire. Inuyasha sighed. Kai sighed and plopped back down with his knees near his chest (but spread) and his arms resting on top and hanging. He shook his head. He lifted his head when he felt a hand on his shoulder. Gōka was looking at him.

"He'll come around again, Kai. He's just frustrated with what's going on," Kai nodded. He watched as Ryuu stood and made his way over to the fire.

He sat down next Amato who stared into the fire. Amato gasped when he was suddenly pressed to the dragon's side.

"What are you doing?" Amato asked.

"Cry," Ryuu commanded. Amato frowned and looked at him. Even the humans that sat across from them gave him a weird look at the command.

"What? Why?"

"Through this whole ordeal, have you shed one tear yet, pup?" Ryuu asked. Amato looked down and shook his head. "So cry,"

"Why?"

"It will make you feel better,"

"Crying is only for the weak," Amato grumbled. Ryuu raised an eyebrow.

"Are you calling me weak?" Amato's gaze shot upward and his eyes widened. "And you are calling your mother weak? And your grandfather weak?"

"Wha…?"

"Your grandfather has cried before….Trust me I've witnessed it once. Your mother cried in mourning over his father's death….I have cried over the lost of my children….crying…is a way to release the negativity in your body in a sense…that doesn't mean cry over every little thing but it is good to release it once in awhile," Ryuu said with a nod.

"I don't want to cry," Amato frowned. Ryuu narrowed his eyes.

"You will cry because I said so!"

"What? How are you going to force me to cry?"

"Because I can!"

"Bullshit!"

"Watch your language, pup!"

"You can't make me!"

"I can give you a spanking right here and now in front of these humans!"

"No you can't!"

"Why?"

"Because my mother won't allow it!"

"And where is your mother now?" Amato's eyes widened.

"I…I…I don't know…" Amato's voice trembled.

"And why is that?"

"Because I left him on his own…to seek…out that bastard…" Amato sniffled. "Oh my kami, I'm a horrible child!" Amato cried. He buried his face into Ryuu's neck. "I left the parent that has taken care of me alone for the… for the one that doesn't even give a damn about me!" He wailed and burrowed deeper into Ryuu's neck. Ryuu rubbed comforting circles on the dog demon's back.

"Let it all out, pup," Ryuu whispered. Kagome, Sango, and Miroku exchanged looks.

"That was actually cruel and caring at the same time…is that even possible?" Sango asked. Miroku and Kagome shrugged. Ryuu looked at Sango.

"Woman, fetch Amato and I food," He said and nodded towards where Gōka and Kai were sitting.

"Where did Inu-"

"Do not speak of that name right now," Ryuu glared at Kagome. "If you wish to seek the worthless hanyou, so be it," Sango stood and did as she was commanded of.


	17. Thicker Than Water

Narrow red eyes stared out at the setting sun from atop the roof. His skin was slightly tinted green with long light blue hair tied in a high pony-tail. He had a large fringe of dark blue hair that covered his left eye. He was wearing a grey kimono top with pants that bunched at the bottom to look puffy. He was wearing a few pieces of heavy armor. He frowned when hands covered his eyes. He sighed. "Guess who!"

"Ako…" He grumbled as he reached up and removed both of the hands from his face. He turned to stare at his half brother who smiled at him, his violet and green eyes sparkling with amusement. Ako was wearing a white tunic like armor that had black trimming. He had white sleeves that came down a bit but stopped to show his pale skin that had a slight scaly texture to it. He had dragon claws on his shoulders that were silver.

"What are you doing up here, Tetsuyo?" Ako asked. Tetsuyo let go of Ako's hands and poked him on the diamond in the middle of his forehead. Ako furrowed his brow and stared up at the finger that still rested there.

"I am thinking," He responded. Ako pulled the finger away from his forehead and brought it down to put the digit in his mouth. His eyes glinted.

"Really?"

"Not of that, you perverted imbecile," Tetsuyo sighed and pulled his finger from the other dragon's mouth. Ako pouted as Tetsuyo turned away from him.

"What are you thinking about?" Ako asked as he wrapped his arms around Tetsuyo's waist.

"About….mother," Tetsuyo mumbled. "He has been….acting strange as of late,"  
Ako hummed.

"I noticed that too. Not only does he refuse for the little ones to leave his sight, he demanded that there be guards with us at all times," As Ako said this he glanced back at the demon hiding in the shadows.

"Where are Ryo and Kou?" Tetsuyo mumbled suddenly. Ako frowned.

"With mother, like I said," Ako said with a nod.

"And…Jiro? Nerio? Aiolos? Yoko?"

"I haven't seen any of the others besides Hidoko, Hizara, Ryo and Kou," Ako said with a frown.

"Let's go see if they're in the room." Tetsuyo said with a nod. Ako nodded and let go of Tetsuyo. The slightly taller demon led the way off the roof and down to the royal hall.

* * *

Tetsuyo and Ako stopped in front of the door.

"It's quiet," Ako mumbled. Tetsuyo opened the door and his eyebrows furrowed in confusion. There were a couple of maids in there scrubbing the floor. "Hey," Ako called and gained the attention of the servants inside. They all froze and looked at the two in the doorway. "Where is everyone?" there was silence as all the servants exchanged looks.

"It would be wise for his lordship's children to ask their mother for information," one of the servants mumbled before they went back to scrubbing the floor. Tetsuyo narrowed his eyes at her. He opened his mouth to retort but Ako covered it.

"Right," Ako said and gave Tetsuyo a look before dragging him out of the room.

"What was that?" Tetsuyo growled.

"There is no need to argue with the help," Ako said with a shrug. Tetsuyo snorted but said nothing farther. He followed the slightly shorter dragon until they made it to their parent's room where they knew their mother was resting at. They opened the door and the 5 demons in the bed looked up.

"Brother!" The four children exclaimed happily. Ako grinned at them and waved while Tetsuyo nodded at them. They walked farther into the room and Ryura smiled at them.

"What are you two up to?" He asked.

"Mother, we went to our sibling's rooms," Tetsuyo started. He noticed how his mother tensed. "They were not in there but the help was in there cleaning up a red substance….there were too many chemicals in the room for me to tell what it was…was that blood?" Ryura looked down. All of the children stared at him expectantly.

"Yes. It was blood," Ryura whispered.

"What happened in there?" Tetsuyo asked. Ako suddenly got a distressed look as he put two and two together.

"They have been missing for awhile…was that their blood? Were they killed?" Ako asked. Tetsuyo's eyes widened as he looked at Ako and looked back at his mother and noticed the slight trembling in his form. The dragon on the bed didn't verbally answer but nodded his head.

"How?" Tetsuyo whispered. Ryura looked up at his two oldest sons.

"We don't know…" Ryura whispered brokenly. Ako sat down next to Ryura and wrapped his arms around him. Tetsuyo walked around the bed and sat on the other side of Ryura and also wrapped his hands around him. The four younger children crawled over to him and hugged him around his waist as best as they could.

"There was no commotion….there was no noise," Ako whispered.

"It had to be by someone they trusted….that the guards trusted to let walk past…"

"There have been no visitors…" Ryura sniffled. He pulled away from Ako's neck and looked at him. "You know Ryuu always make sure that no one knows where this hall is when someone does visit…"

"Who knows of us besides the west?" Ako asked.

"You don't think it was someone from the western palace?" Tetsuyo asked with a frown. Ako shook his head.

"Remember our lessons? We've had an alliance with the Western Lands for centuries. I doubt they would ever break it! Besides, we know Lord Sesshomaru and his son Amato…They would never do something like that!"

"What about his mate?" Tetsuyo asked.

"That man is too loyal to  _Inutashio_ to do something as stupid as that," Ryura commented. Tetsuyo and Ako looked at Ryura.

"Jura…" They all whispered at the same time.

"Why would Jura do something like that?" Ryura asked with a frown. "What does he have to gain?"

"Mother…where is father going?" Tetsuyo asked with a frown.

"Gōka and Ryuu went to the north…." Ryura said with a frown.

"Who is in the north that would gain from this?" Ako asked. Tetsuyo's eyes narrowed.

"Jura is a for-hire assassin…" Tetsuyo said. Ako's eyes widened.

"He puts his job before personal-….We have to find him!" Ako growled. Ryura frowned.

"You are not leaving this castle!" Ryura hissed.

"Mother-!"

"Don't mother me, young man!" Ryura snarled as he glared between Tetsuyo and Ako.

"Mother please," Ako begged. "We want to find the person behind this,"

"And what if you're right?" Ryura whispered and he stared down at his four smaller children that stared up at him sadly. "What if you find this person and he's more powerful then you can handle….He's going to take you away from me like he took away my other 9," Ryura looked up between the two. "I refuse to allow anymore of my children to die!" as he said that a loud bang rattled the room. Tetsuyo jumped up and swung the curtain open to look out the window. There was a large smoking rock in a crater on the side of the castle.

"What…the hell…." Tetsuyo mumbled. His eyes widened when another one dropped right on top of the part of the castle that was under the window and the stone instantly crumbled. The room door suddenly burst open and a guard appeared in the room.

"The castle is under attack!" The guard shouted. "We must get you all to safety," Tetsuyo and Ako exchanged looks over Ryura's head before they looked back at the guard and nodded. Ako helped his mother up out of the bed. Tetsuyo gathered the four children and led them towards the guard. They watched the many guards lead Ryura and the kids down the hall.

"We have to go tell father…." Tetsuyo mumbled. Ako looked at him with a frown.

"They're probably already in the north," Ako looked at Tetsuyo.

"Go with mother and the guards," Tetsuyo nodded down the hall. Ako's eyes widened.

"What? What about yo-!" Tetsuyo covered the dragon's mouth and glared at him.

"I'm going to get out weapons and I will meet you outside," Tetsuyo said. Ako frowned as the slightly taller dragon pulled his hand away from his mouth. The taller leaned forward and pressed his lips lightly to Ako's. "Go!"

"Tetsuyo…" Ako mumbled with a frown. He closed his eyes briefly and sighed. "Okay…" He turned and ran to catch up to the others. Tetsuyo turned and ran down the opposite way the other went.

* * *

Ryura frowned as he watched the destruction of the Eastern Palace. Was this what happened to the west? He sighed and turned away from the destruction. He tensed as he looked over his children. Hidoko and Ryo were watching the destruction sadly and Kou and Hizara were crying in Ako's arms who was knelt on the ground. But… "Where is Tetsuyo?" Ryura began to panic as he looked around at the guards that surrounded them that were also watching the destruction. The guard closest to Ryura looked at him and frowned.

"He was behind us earlier," He said. Ryura looked at Ako who had stood and made his way over to Ryura. He pointed and Ryura followed his finger to see the tell-tale blue fringe of Tetsuyo's. Ryura nearly fainted from the sudden relief that washed over him. The dragon walked over to them and was immediately hugged by Ryura.

"I'm so glad you're alright! Where were you?" Ryura asked. Tetsuyo pulled away slightly from his mother and held the older dragon by his upper arm.

"I went to go retrieve some weap-," before he could finish, Ryura smacked him in the back of the head. "Ow~!" He cried and held the back of his head. He frowned as he stared at his mother.

"YOU RAN BACK INTO A COLLASPING BUILDING TO GRAB A FUCKING PIECE OF METAL?" Ryura yelled gaining the attention of all the guards.

"Mother, I- OW!" Ryura had smacked him again.

"Mother, he-!" Ako was interrupted by a slap to the back of his own head. "Hey!"

"And you let your idiotic brother go back without stopping him?"

"I tried to stop him!" Ako cried. He flinched when Ryura raised his hand but the hit never came. Ryura had turned back to Tetsuyo to hug him.

"Don't you DARE do something that stupid and foolish again, do you hear me?" Ryura cried angrily. Tetsuyo wrapped his arms around his mother.

"I…won't…" Tetsuyo mumbled.

"Promise me," Ryura whispered.

"I can't…" Tetsuyo whispered. Ryura pulled away and looked up at him slightly with a frown. "I will do whatever it takes to keep you safe…all of you…" Tetsuyo pressed his forehead to Ryura's.

"You're too much like your damn father…" Ryura grumbled. Tetsuyo smirked.

"That's funny….father said I was too much like you," Ryura's eyes narrowed.

"How, pray tell, did that comment come about?"

"I was telling him to clean up after killing something because dried blood does not smell flattering if its days old," Tetsuyo said. Ryura snorted.

"That is me," Ryura grinned. Tetsuyo smiled. He pulled away from his mother and looked at Ako. He walked over to the frowning dragon and pulled him into a hug. Ako's eyes widened and he glanced at his mother briefly who smirked at them.

"Where are we going to take Lord Ryuu's mate and children?" Ryura turned his attention to the guards around them as they spoke.

"The original safe haven for something like this was destroyed…by something like this," another guard said. "The Western palace is totally destroyed…"

"Ryuu's not going to like this at all," Ryura mumbled as he looked at the remains of the palace. He looked at the remaining guards.

"Take them to Daichi's Manor," Tetsuyo commanded. Ryura looked at him with a frown.

"Them?" Ryura questioned as Hidoko, Hizara, Kou, and Ryo ran over to him. Ako was also giving him a curious look.

"You're not thinking about going to the North alone to chase down father, are you?" Ako's eyes narrowed.

"No. You're coming with me. You have mother's genes through and through. You are a very fast flyer," Tetsuyo said with a nod.

"What?" Ryura shouted. "You two are not venturing out alone!"

"We have to, mother. We have to tell father what has happened." Tetsuyo said as he pulled away from Ako. He turned to regard Ryura.

"I forbid it!" Ryura hissed and narrowed his eyes at Tetsuyo. Tetsuyo flinched at the angry gaze his mother was giving him.

"Mother…please…" Tetsuyo sighed. He walked to him. "Forgive me," He whispered lowly before he pressed his hand against the diamond on Ryura's forehead. Ryura's eyes widened. Tetsuyo growled lowly and Ryura's eyes slowly closed and he went limp. Tetsuyo caught the unconscious dragon.

"Wh-What did you do to mother?" Ako cried. Tetsuyo looked at him.

"I just put him to sleep," He looked at the surrounding guards staring at him. "Carry him," He said and handed his mother carefully to the most familiar guard he could sense. The guard nodded and cradled his mother in his arms. Satisfied that the guard would take care of his unconscious mother, Tetsuyo turned to look at Ako and grabbed his hand. "We'll take turns flying so that way we will constantly be in there air. We'll be able to catch up to father if he and Gōka are still moving," Ako nodded silently.

"Will I fly first or you?"

"I want you to fly first and once you begin to tire, we'll switch. When you're ready to fly again, we'll switch again," Tetsuyo nodded. "You have faster speeds and I have higher stamina. This will work out well,"

"Okay…" Ako said weakly. He looked at his mother with a frown.

"Don't worry, Ako!" Tetsuyo shook the shorter dragon. "Mother and our siblings will be fine with the guards. You know they are not weak. They will be able to protect them."

"I know but…we've never…been far away from mother…." Ako whispered. Tetsuyo began to walk away from the guards dragging Ako along.

"I know but we'll get used to it. It'll come a time where we will have to be separated from mother….This will be great practice…" Tetsuyo said with a nod.

"I don't think I'm ready!" Ako exclaimed as he dug his heels in the dirt to stop from being dragged. Tetsuyo stopped and looked at Ako's distressed face.

"Do you wish to stay with mother then?" Tetsuyo asked.

"I want to help you…." Ako mumbled lowly.

"Then let's go!" Tetsuyo growled. Ako nodded.

* * *

**Meanwhile in the Northern Lands…**

Sesshomaru groaned as he slowly sat up. He felt like something that had been chewed on and spit out multiple times. He blinked as he took in the unfamiliar surroundings. "Where am I?" Sesshomaru mumbled. He sat up just as the door burst open. A man with long curly black hair and deep red eyes that shined with concern stood in the doorway.

"You're finally awake!" He shouted as he ran over to the bed and hugged Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru furrowed his brows as he stared at top of the black head. The man seemed familiar but he couldn't place a name to his face. "I was worried you'd never wake up!"

"Who are you?" The dark haired man's gaze snapped up and his eyes widened. He looked hurt.

"What? It's me….Onigumo….your…mate," The man – now named Onigumo – said with a frown.

"My…mate?" Sesshomaru asked confusedly.


	18. This Can't Be Good...

" _What? It's me….Onigumo….your…mate," The man – now named Onigumo – said with a frown._

" _My…mate?" Sesshomaru asked confusedly._

Sesshomaru sat at the table next to Onigumo who was staring at him dreamily. "It never ceases to amaze me how beautiful you are," Onigumo mumbled. Sesshomaru swallowed the bite he had took and stared at Onigumo. He smiled weakly.

"You said we have been mated for 80 years?" Sesshomaru asked. Onigumo nodded with a smile. "Do we have children together?" Onigumo frowned and turned away with a long sigh. Sesshomaru frowned. "Is something wrong?"

"Well...We did...have a son," Onigumo mumbled. He looked at Sesshomaru with a small smile. "He looked exactly like you," He brought a hand up to rest on Sesshomaru's cheek. Sesshomaru placed a hand over Onigumo's hand.

"Had? Looked?" Sesshomaru asked urgently. "What happened to our son?"

"He was kidnapped,"

* * *

_"Do not speak of that name right now," Ryuu glared at Kagome. "If you wish to seek the worthless hanyou, so be it," Sango stood and did as she was commanded of._

They had set off yet again. Ryuu was in his true form with Gōka and reluctantly Sango and Miroku on his back, Kai was also in his true form with Amato on his back and reluctantly allowed Inuyasha and Kagome on his back as well.

Gōka looked the two humans over. "Are you two mates?" Gōka asked. Sango blushed darkly. Miroku grinned.

"Well-" He was cut off by Sango pushing him backwards.

"No!" She cried. Gōka snickered. It was silent afterwards. Gōka looked slightly behind him when he felt more than heard Ryuu begin to growl lowly.

"We'll be arriving in the North in just a few hours," Gōka said as he turned back to the two humans.

"You can understand him?" Miroku asked. Gōka smirked.

"Well, I am mated to two dragons. It's kinda a requirement for me to understand and learn their language. 'Least I say or do something to anger them and they chomp my head off,"

"Grrr..." Gōka turned slightly when he heard Ryuu's sharp growl. He smirked and turned back to Sango and Miroku with a chuckle.

"See what I mean?"

* * *

Onigumo sighed contently as he lounged back in the chair he was currently sitting on. He was in his study with a glass of wine in his hand, staring up at the ceiling. "Have obedient siblings, on my way to ruling all the main territories, and I have a beautiful mate...I do believe I have no need for that pink jewel anymore," Onigumo smirked devilishly. "Of course, I still can collect it to cause more strife and misery," He chuckled evilly. "I do love being the bad guy," A knock brought his attention down to the doorway. It was Naraku staring at him with blank red orbs.

"There was a sighting of a massive dragon heading this way," Naraku spoke monotonously. Onigumo furrowed his brow.

"What? Why would there be a dragon flying this way," Onigumo stood up abruptly.

"The dragon appears to be the Daiyoukai from the East, Ryuu," Naraku spoke. He turned his head slightly when someone appeared behind him.

"My lords, the troupe from the South is due to arrive in just a few minutes. They were spotted not too far off from here," The person said. Onigumo's eye twitched.

"Ugh..."

"My lord," The man bowed. "There also seems to be an unusual group traveling behind them. We do not know if this group is with the Southern Troupe. It is a dog demon carrying a human, a half-breed, and two other demons; a dragon carrying two demons and two humans. Two of the humans appear to have spiritual energy,"

"So...Inuyasha and his little human pets have joined forces with Ryuu, huh," Onigumo sat down and grinned maliciously. "Excellent. I shall kill two birds with one stone,"

"Are you sure you'll able to do as such? The dog demon is the Daiyoukai from the West, which means the West and the East must have caught on to who was attacking," Naraku spoke. Onigumo's gaze snapped up and he narrowed his eyes.

"Even erasing your emotions and controlling your actions doesn't get rid of that insufferable smart mouth of yours," Onigumo growled. Naraku bowed.

"I apologize, my lord brother, but I only speak what I see," and with that, Naraku left the room. The guard bowed and also took his leave. Onigumo sighed and stood.

"I had better get ready for a big confrontation then," He smirked.

0

Onigumo stepped out of his study. "My lord, my lord!" Onigumo frowned as he regarded the servant running up to him and flailing her arms. It was one of the girls he saw that usually helped the healer.

"Speak, girl," Onigumo said when she finally stood before him. She was bent over and gasping for breath. She stood up straight and grinned up at Onigumo.

"My lord! Your mate is pregnant!" She squealed happily. Onigumo's eyes widened.

"What?! Impossible!" Onigumo stormed down the hall.

"But it is true!" The girl said with a frown as she tried to keep up with the spider demon.

"How far along? If it is less than a month that is entirely impossible!" Onigumo shouted.

"My lord, he is more than months along,"

"What?" Onigumo stopped and the girl ran into the back of him. He turned and glared down at her. "Explain!"

"My lord, it seems someone has been slipping your mate contraceptive potions, yet, instead of it hindering pregnancy, it just put the current in a dormant stage!" The hall was quiet as Onigumo stared down at her.

"A dormant child? What kind of nonsense are you spouting?!" Onigumo shouted. The girl squeaked and flinched.

"But it is true, my lord!"

"Shitshitshit..."

"We could always use this against them," Onigumo jumped and turned to see Kagura leaning against the wall and fanning herself. She paused in her fanning to stare at Onigumo blankly and began to speak monotonously. "It is obvious the child that resides in Sesshomaru is that of the mate he was appointed. Kai. We also have Ryuu's children held captive. We can use this against them to keep them from retaliating in a way we know won't end very well for you,"

"Me? Not we? Ugh!" Onigumo glared at Kagura as she shrugged one shoulder...

"Yes. You," and with that, she turned and left. Onigumo growled.

"Bitch..."


End file.
